Justice League of Amazons: Mass Effect
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Another of Freedom Guard's creations that he shared with me before his passing and the scenes were too good to leave rotting, so here they are for all of you to see.
1. Chapter 1

Justice League of Amazons: Mass Effect

Summary: another creation Freedom Guard shared with me before his passing and the scenes were too good to leave rotting, so I thought I should share what Freedom and I wrote together with you all.

…

 _Now we begin_

…

"Ugh...damn...I never felt this bad before..."

Commander Adam Shepard, Spaceborn and the Lion of Elysium, as well as the very first human Spectre managed to finally recover enough and get up, a wave of nausea hit him but his N7 training and his own naturally quicker healing got him back up to his feet, though he decided to take out a stim pack injection, which shocked briefly as he expected all of his gear to be ruined after the encounter with the Catalyst and then his choice to sacrifice himself to finally put an end to the Reaper Cycle. The pain that came from the injection and the flow of the drug into his system shocked him even more as he soon removed his helmet and began to gasp in some air.

"H-H-How the hell...how in the hell am I still...alive?"

"This...this has to be a dream...no, if it was, why did I feel pain?"

He moved his hands once more and looked nearby to see a puddle of water and looked to see his face...there was a green glow in his eyes for a few moments and then began to flicker back and forth and he saw moving lines of green there. He had no idea why this was the case, but soon he recalled...

"The Reapers...God did it work!"

He rushed out to see that there were no signs of the beings, there was no fires, no signs of destruction...it worked...but then he saw things that confused the hell out of him...the architecture was odd...the cars were...on wheels?! There were no signs of the things he knew and he could not help but stare in shock...all of this was familiar to him.

 _(This is...Earth...yet...this is early 21st century tech... what the hell happened to me?!)_

"This...this is impossible..."

"You lost?" a voice asked.

Adam was still in shock when he quickly turned around, unsheathing his Revenant and aimed it right at the one behind him... seeing a rather attractive bespectacled blonde woman who wore that era's line of clothing, had her hair in a ponytail and wore glasses, which were by all rights antiques back home. He tried to remain calm but the sudden shock of somehow coming back to life... and somehow travel BACK in time utterly caught him off guard and thus he was not sure if this was some Reaper trick to mess with his mind one last time.

"Who are you?!" he barked.

"Wh-Whoah! Easy...my name is Felicity...Felicity Smoak! I am not a dangerous person okay? Please put that down!"

Adam said nothing, shaking his head, trying to make sense of what had happened to him but he was still reeling from all of this and spoke once more.

"What year is this?" he asked.

"2015..." the blonde replied.

 _(No... what the hell is going on here?)_

"Look, I know this is going to sound weird but...why are you alive?" Felicity asked

Adam glared.

"What kind of question is that?" he retorted.

"Oh! Listen... I... I should tell you that... all men on Earth died out months ago. I'm sorry but who are you?"

Adam was confused to hell by such a claim and spoke once more, though as far as he could tell she was not lying and thus decided to lower his weapon a bit, showing that he was on a more cooperative mood.

"In regards to my name, I am Commander Adam Shepard of the Systems Alliance and a Citadel Spectre" Adam replied calmly as he could, now on to the next matter.

"And what do you mean every man on earth is dead? There's no way that many can die in months" he then said.

"You don't know?" Felicity asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I did right?"

"Well, this Amazon woman called Aresia created a virus that's killed every male human on earth" Felicity explained "Not even babies or children were spared" she said.

"That's... that's insane! What the damn hell is her reason for killing off men like this? How the hell did she even pull it off?"

"That's what I asked too when...many good friends of mine who were men died."

Felicity replied despondently but she managed to get focus on again "But the question is how are you even alive?" she asked, eager to learn just HOW this was possible.

"The disease should have killed you as well!"

"It's complicated..."

Adam soon told his story, from start to finish and explained how he had been given advanced gene therapy as a Soldier in the Alliance and as a Commando, then underwent massive bio-reconstruction and cybernetic enhancement after his first death and how he had been purged of any remaining DNA flaws… and finally how he had been altered by Synthesis somehow to be much stronger than before.

"So you're effectively immune to this disease?" Felicity asked in awe and Adam nodded slowly.

"I am not so certain... yet, but it seems that way since I can actually sense these particles but they don't seem to affect me, somehow my body is purging it from the air I take in."

"Then... maybe you can help the world" Felicity said "I mean I could take you to STAR Labs and they could take a sample of your blood and come up with a serum they can inject in unborn babies so if they're born male, they won't be affected by the disease!" she added excitedly.

Adam was silent, but soon replied.

"Where do I find this STAR Labs?" he asked.

"I can take you there" Felicity replied "Follow me" she said and the young woman then lead Adam through the streets of the city and then women started to notice a single male human walking down the streets of the city and they each asked how a single male human could immune to the disease. Then many women started following Adam and Felicity.

"I feel like a deer being hunted."

"I know" Felicity replied "Just keep walking and don't make sudden movements" she said.

Soon they reached a building with the words STAR Labs written on the front of it and they then entered the building where they found some women milling about. One of the women then saw Felicity and Adam and said "Felicity? Who is he?" she asked.

"Hey Allie, this is Adam Shepard" Felicity replied "He's not from around here" she said.

"I can tell" Allie remarked as she looked at Adam's N7 Gear and weapons and then asked the burning question she KNEW was on everyone's mind.

"How is he even alive for that matter? The disease is still in the air" she said.

"Well, Adam says he has advanced gene therapy and enhancements as per the military unit he was in that grants him immunity to various sicknesses as well as having... special bio-synthetic enhancements that are harmless to improve the immunity, and apparently... it works the same way with the disease Aresia used… he's even... purging it from his cells every time he breathes!"

Felicity explained, trying her best NOT to let out too much hope into her voice.

"If what he's saying is true, maybe he can help us" she said.

"I don't know" Allie replied uncertainly "we'll have to run some tests" she said.

"Do it then."

The two went to it and finally got a sample.

"I'll just go run some tests on this" Allie said while trying to remain objective as Adam was very handsome indeed.

"Why don't you take Adam to the cafeteria?"

She suggested to Felicity who nodded and took Adam to another room, all the while women stared at the reborn Human Spectre.

As he sat down to eat Adam could not help but feel like he was being undressed by the women in the cafeteria, it was not as if he had not been through something similar in his youth when he was joined the military. But it was never this bad and while he knew some guys would love this kind of attention, this was getting a little out of hand even for him. It did not help matters that he noted that even Felicity was looking at him, though a lot more discreetly than the others were.

"As much as I know most guys love the attention...this is starting to creep me out."

Felicity could not help but feel sorry for Adam, and she also could not help but feel some other emotions, the first was slight amusement, for his first name was that of the first man born on Earth in the Bible, ironic indeed. The second was desire... and it was for good reason as the guy was indeed handsome and after trying to deal with the result of that Amazon's weapon on men, seeing a new flesh and blood male who was possibly immune to the disease that killed so many was new. And of course... jealousy and possessiveness since obviously the way the other women were ogling him made her want to stake her claim on the man no matter how outright impractical that idea was.

"Sorry, but I think you can understand the reasons as to why."

Adam chuckled a bit and smiled, unaware that seeing him smile and laugh actually shot sensations up Felicity's brain and a lot of other parts in between.

"Yeah... still trying to wrap my brain on all of this. I just hope this... Aresia gets tried and executed for this genocide... I'm not going to say men are saints, I've seen how cruel and inhuman people can be of ANY gender... but this... this is madness. I normally don't do executions myself, but if I could, I will."

"You and other as well... uh listen, can you... tell me again about your reality?"

Adam drowned his orange juice and replied.

'Sure...just don't be surpised if some of the things kind of fly over your head."

But before anything could happen, someone showed up, someone that Felicity had NO problem recognizing.

"Amanda Waller... oh great... I should have known CADMUS would find out about you somehow."

Adam looked at the woman and already got the feeling he had only when dealing with one person...The Illusive Man. That alone already put the woman into his list of people never to trust.

Amanda Waller marched over to Adam and spoke "My name is Amanda Waller. I work with CADMUs" she said as she stuck her hand out to shake. Adam reluctantly shook the woman's hand and replied "Adam Shepard" he said "What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Right to the point? I like that" Amanda remarked "CCTV cameras saw you entering STAR Labs today and since Aresia's man-killing virus is still in the air, it begs the question of how you're still alive" she said "So may I ask how you are even alive?" she asked.

"Would it comfort you to know that I don't feel like sharing that information just yet?" Adam replied calmly. A little twinge appeared in Amanda's calm face but she smiled pleasantly and replied

"I can assure you Mr Shepard that I don't mean you any harm" she said "I only want what's best for the world" she added.

"I can imagine you do" Adam remarked "But from what I can gather from everyone's expressions here, coupled with my personal impression of you, you aren't someone I should trust right away" he said "because I don't know whether or not your intentions are pure" he added.

"My intentions are for the greater good, Mr Shepard" Amanda replied calmly "And the greater good right now is that you'd best surrender yourself to CADMUs" she said.

"So you can cut me open and find out what makes me tick?" Adam asked, Amanda stayed silent "Yeah, that's what I thought" Adam said "So I'm going to have to respectfully refuse your request" he added.

Amanda nodded slowly, turned and left the cafeteria.

It was not long before Allie showed the medical results to Felicity...and it was right on the money. Adam Shepard's DNA showed that not only was it immune to the disease but could actively purge the disease from the environment when he breathed in and out. That news was amazing and also something that seemed to make Adam sigh a bit as he had a sneaking feeling this was going to bite him in the ass soon. However, it was here that Felicity spoke to him on what just happened.

"Hey, not that I don't think that she deserved to be told no... but are you sure that being like that to Waller was a good idea?"

Adam nodded and replied.

"Yeah, I've met her type more than I'd care to like...reminds me of The Illusive Man."

"Who?"

Adam shook his head and soon Allie and Felicity were treated to the story of Adam's encounters with the former leader of the now destroyed human supremacist group of terrorists known as Cerberus. He spared no details on what the group had done and who made it up. He did not mind telling them that he had encountered good and honest people in the group and who had broken away when they saw just how far it had fallen. But when it came to the xenophobic fanatics and those who willingly became husk like soldiers when the man used Reaper tech on them... he did not hesitate on that front. Needless to say, right to the end of said conversation, Felicity and Allie, as well as anyone in earshot were caught by the story... and were utterly disgusted with the man.

"God...that guy is sick..."

"Yuck..."

"Oh God I'm going to hurl..."

 _(I've known some really creepy characters... but this Illusive Man... damn...)_

Allie quickly put two and two together and spoke.

"is that why you were quick to say no to Amanda Waller?"

"Yeah, she might not have Reaper tech shoved into herself but she has the same aura of the Illusive Man, I never trusted him and only worked with him and his lackeys because at the time I did not have a whole lot of options when I was technically nothing more than meat and tubes. But I knew that while he felt he was doing the right thing, he was still a Reaper stooge in the end, he did manage to fight it, but he still became the one thing he tried not to be...a rogue that had to be stopped" Adam replied.

Felicity nodded, still wrapping her brain on the fact this guy died...TWICE...

"So what do you plan to do now?"

Adam thought about it, and was not all that sure himself, but he had a sneaking suspicion that considering that he was the ONLY living male left in the world... he was technically... a HOT commodity in this world. Good Lord... Garrus would have a field day laughing at him, and... Miranda would be glaring at him in warning... God he missed his old crew.

"I'm not sure... but seeing as I might very well be the proverbial Last Man on Planet Earth, getting myself killed in some way is a bad idea?"

All of the women nodded without batting an eyelash and Felicity replied.

"Yeah, you nailed it there... and everyone I guess will want a piece of you so don't expect them to let you go so easy."

Adam raised an eyebrow at that and replied.

"And I suppose I won't be too far off the mark if I said you two are in the same boat?"

That earned a blush from the bespectacled blonde and her companion, Adam sighed and spoke again.

"Man... Joker would have a field day with this... so I have no doubt the very second I set up shop in the city... I'd never have a moment's peace?"

Felicity nodded and replied.

"Yeah... because right now... you're pretty much worth more than all the precious stones and metals on this planet a hundred times over."

"And that means I have to be in a lab for the rest of my life and be a baby maker? That just sounds... wrong... sure that's like the fantasy of every man I know of... but they apparently didn't get how the reality of it would go. I'm a soldier Felicity, and I would rather be doing my job than being sent on the sidelines, never was much good in the desk."

"I don't think they'd want you in a desk..."

Adam sighed again and replied.

"No... I might be flat on my back and getting ravished 24/7 by every woman on the planet. You have any idea just how... weird that sounds to me. Sure, man's fantasy and the like, but still not something I signed up for."

The women had to admit he had a point there but they also knew that considering that his existence was going to spread like wild fire soon, then every woman who were around were going to go on full scale riot mode and take him for their own... and already it was perfectly clear to them that there would be trouble. And sure enough... one of the female security guards came in and spoke.

"We've got large crowds of women coming in! They know our guest is here if we don't do something they might riot and that can be bad!"

Allie sighed at that.

"Oh God... what do we do?" she asked.

Felicity sighed and replied.

"We got to call the League in on this... they are the only ones who could help right now."

...

 _In the Watchtower_...

Dinah Lance could not help but shout out into the phone as the others in the newly formed League heard her.

"There's a living man in STAR Labs?!"

THAT got their attention and soon after Diana got the comms to STAR Labs active, they saw Felicity and next to them was... Adam Shepard as Felicity spoke.

 _"Yeah, his name's Adam Shepard and he has quite the story to tell, but we have confirmed that he is immune to Aresia's disease. Problem is... well, every woman in a hundred block radius KNOWS he's here and unless we have some way to prevent it, those ladies are going to riot and break in here! We're trying to synthesis some sort of cure from Adam's blood if we can, but we need to get him to a safe location! Guys... please we need help! Adam, poetic a name choice by the way... may be the ONLY one who could save the Human race!"_

Diana was amazed that there was a single male human left standing after Aresia's disease, since it had killed Clark and J'onn both of whom were aliens that were superior to humans so it begged the question of how Adam was still alive with the disease still in the air.

Shayera then spoke "Alright, we'll head down there as soon as possible, Watchtower out!" she said before cutting the link. The Thanagarian woman then spoke to the reformed Justice League "You heard the lady! Let's get down to Earth and secure Adam! Move out!" she ordered and every Leaguer scrambled to the Javelins and clambered into them and flew out of the Watchtower down to Earth.

After reaching earth, they parked a little way from STAR Labs and stood atop of a building where they saw the crowd of women pushing at the doors of the facility.

"Damn... all this? Over a single guy?" Mari McCabe AKA Vixen asked.

"Well, if what Felicity said is true, then Adam may be the only one who can save the human race" Zatanna said.

"How do we get into the building?" Kara Zor-El AKA Supergirl asked.

Shayera then saw the rooftop door on STAR Labs and she pointed it out "We'll get in through the door and take Adam out that way" she said and the Justice League then made their way to STAR Labs rooftop and entered through the door where they were greeted by a female security guard.

"I take it you're here for our guest?" the guard asked.

"We are" Shayera replied "Take us to him" she said and the guard then lead the Justice League to a secure room where they found Adam going over his weapons and he turned to look at him.

 _(Damn! He's even better looking in person!)_ Zatanna thought to herself as she looked at Adam's face for the first time since seeing it on the screen.

"I take it you ladies are the Justice League?" Adam asked.

"We are" Shayera replied "And you must be Adam Shepard right?" she asked, Adam nodded in reply and said "Yeah, and I'm guessing you guys are here to take me to a safer place than this?" he asked.

"We are" Diana replied "We saw the crowd outside, they're getting out of hand" she said.

"Then we'd better get moving" Adam said as he loaded up all his weapons.

Felicity then looked at Adam and said "I guess this goodbye, huh?" she said.

Adam looked at Felicity and replied "Come with me" he said and Felicity looked at in surprise and asked "Why?" she asked.

"You're the first friend I've made since coming to this place" Adam said "I trust you" he added.

"How do you know I won't try to use you to get me pregnant?" Felicity asked. Adam smiled and replied

"I can tell when people lie to me, call it my superpower" he said "And you are a terrible liar" he added which made Felicity smile and Adam then looked at the Justice League and asked "Is it okay for Felicity to come with us?" he asked.

"Well, if you trust her than it's okay with us" Dinah replied.

"Let's get going" Shayera barked "Or else those women out front are gonna break into the place" she said.

And soon they were all back onto the rooftop where Diana used a remote to call the Javelins to them and they soon were flying away up into space towards the Watchtower.

As soon as he saw the Watch Tower, Adam was reminded of Arcturus Station, he had only been to the former Alliance station a number of times in his career ever since joining the Marines. And eventually he was awarded the Star of Terra for his actions on Elysium there. Now...the memories made him remember the brave men and women who manned that station on the onset of the Reaper invasion and how many gave their lives there. As he thought it over, he noted that some of the League were looking at him and finally the one who had the the look of a warrior princess about her spoke.

"I take it this is not the first time you saw a space station?"

Adam nodded.

"Yeah...where I come from, Mankind already went into space and met other races, had a first contact that went south, but was stopped from becoming full scale war. I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?"

Diana became uncomfortable and the others knew why, if she revealed she was an Amazon and thus related to Aresia in association but not by blood then there was no telling how he would react. There was no doubt he had been informed of Aresia by Felicity and what she had done to the men of this world. And judging by how well armed he was, and how he carried himself, he would NOT like the idea of being near an Amazon.

However, being who she was, Diana decided not to lie.

"I am, Diana, Princess of Themyscira...home of the Amazons."

And sure enough, Adam frowned darkly at her and spoke.

"An Amazon? I'm wagering a guess you know this...Aresia?"

"Yes...she was...my adopted sister, Aresia was not born on Themyscira, she was a refugee adopted by my mother Hippolyta when she was one of the few survivors from a war found after their boat sank. My mother told me that ever since then she felt that men were the cause of so much suffering, which was why she was able to use our beliefs well into her own. We knew we taught her the beliefs of our people as we welcomed her...but this...this was not what we thought she would do."

Adam was quiet and glaring but then spoke, there was a tone of anger but it was calm.

"So you took in a traumatized war orphan, taught her a belief that men were not needed, well aware that because of her past she could very well have developed an intense hatred for men. You granted her powers, and apparently she created a bio-weapon to kill ALL the men on the planet...regardless of whether they were good people or not to not only gain her revenge but also bring your beliefs to the logical outcome in HER mindset? Did I miss anything?"

Diana would have been angry at this, but...after seeing the sheer tragedy of what Aresia had wrought and how she believed that this was the rightful end for all men...she could not find it in herself to defend Aresia. What she had done...was indefensible. Even the Goddesses who were people's patrons could not defend Aresia from the wrath of Zeus as for all their power, he was their father and King of the Gods as well as the maker and creator of men, and this...senseless slaughter by one of their chosen people even if adopted had put them on VERY thin ice with their father.

"No...and I will not defend Aresia's actions...I watched good men die and I saw how the loss had driven...many women insane. My people are hated now for what Aresia has done and we know that we are on a knife's edge now. I can understand why you would be angry being near an Amazon, let alone the adopted sister of the one who committed all this. But I can say this without restraint that I am not like Aresia.. and not all my sisters are like her. And I will do what I can to undo the damage Aresia did."

Adam looked at her intensely and said nothing for a while, making the atmosphere tense in the room, until he spoke calmly.

"I believe you, I can tell that you were not lying in how seriously you take this. I personally don't hate you or your Amazon kindred, since hating an entire group of people for the actions of one is both foolish and also short sighted. But it's not me you need to convince after all."

That helped ease the tension and soon the team arrived at the station. Adam looked the place over and soon he was brought to face the members of the League and soon he decided to tell them his story again. He also provided them more information on subjects that could make sense. And his powers were seen as he was able to create a special device that allowed him to show the League his memories. There they saw his life as a military kid all the way to him becoming a Marine and his battle on Elysium. He also spoke of the different races he met and dealt with, and eventually he spoke of the mission on Eden Prime that led him to fighting the renegade Turian Saren and his master Sovereign a living vessel known as a Reaper. And here they would see the people Adam saw as allies, friends, and more...Garrus the Turian rebel and former C-Sec detective, Wrex the Krogan Mercenary, Tali the Quarian Machinist and tech expert, Liara the Prothean Scientist, Kaiden Alenko, the Biotic Officer, and Ashley Williams the Marine.

They witnessed many actions he undertook, like saving the Zhu's Hope colonists without harming any of them, liberating the Rachni Queen instead of killing the last of her race, and many others, including sparing Wrex's life on Vrmire. They saw him become close to Ashley and how she died on Vrmire even though it nearly killed Adam to do this. They saw him defy orders from Udina and go to stop Saren and the results of the battle. They also saw him die when the Normandy was attacked and he was spaced...and how he was brought back to life by Cerberus and soon how he worked with a crew that was as unique as his old crew.

Miranda Lawson, the Cerberus XO who despite her being cold and calculating showed a more human and gentle side of herself to only those who she knew were utterly trust worthy and how she and Adam developed a deep relationship after helping save her sister Orianna. Jacob, the former Alliance Marine who only worked with Cerberus as long as they did back their words with action. Thane Krios, a Drell assassin and Biotic seeking to redeem himself before death would take him, Jack, a former Cerberus lab subject Biotic who was very powerful and had a LOT of emotional baggage that Adam helped her with and helped broker peace between her and Miranda, Zaeed Massanni, a Mercenary who despite filled with rage was a man who would fight o the death when his loyalty was gained. Samara an Asari Justicar who's calm and serene nature, as well as her inherent beauty as an Asari despite her age belied her power and fighting skill. Tali who was now stronger and braver. Garrus who had left C-Sec and fought on Omega. Mordin a Salarian doctor and former Special Forces officer as well as scientist with a serious motor mouth. Kasumi Goto, a playful thief who's skills were in line with Catwoman yet she stole for fun and never for money. Grunt a fierce and powerful young Krogan who became Adam's student in the art of war. And last was Legion, a Geth unit that sought Adam to see if it could gain his help to deal with the renegade Geth Adam fought two years ago.

With this crew he fought with the Collectors, the remains of the now enslaved Prothean race, and they saw how he had to make many difficult missions and choices until he destroyed the Collector base, in defiance to The Illusive Man.

He also showed the outcopme of the battles with the Collectors and after what he had done with the Bahak System in trying to warn the Batarians to leave the colony after the Alliance Team there had been indoctrinated by the Reapers. They witnessed him face the fall of his Eath against the Reapers and his promise to himself to return and carry on the fight that was to come. They witnessed every mission he would undertake to help rally his reality's forces against the Reapers and meeting both new and old allies and friends.

He would meet Kaiden again though his ally would not join due to severe injuries on Mars and the issues of his worry on Shepard still being with Cerberus, until the mission to liberate the Council from ther Cerberus coup where he wouyld stand again alongside his friend and brother in arms. Then he would meet Vega a gung ho Marine who had hopes to honor the loss of his unit and make up for the mistakes he felt he made. The new shuttle pilot Steve Cortez. A reunion with Miranda and a reaffirmatyion of their relationship regardless of what they would face together.

The reunion with Garrus, now an adviser to his people as he is the highest in terms of experience with the Reaper Threat. Then with Liara who now served as the new Shadow Broker after Adam aided her in freeing a friend and defeating the Shadow Broker and using her new assets to find anything to complete the Crucible. He would also meet Javik the Last of the Protheans, who despite his imperialistic nature was ready for a fight against the ones who killed his people. And to their surprise, they would soon meet none other than EDI who had used the cybernetic body of the Cerberus forces that had been on Mars and had injured Alenko.

The League saw him unite with Mordin and help complete the cure with Maeleon's data along with aiding the Biotic and Tech students of Grissom's Academy which is where they would meet David Archer again as well as Jack who had become a teacher to the students. Then dealing with a number of critcal missions for many of his crew and also to bring up the fighting strength of the Alliance and dealing with the politics. It came to ahead with Cerberus many times over as well as meeting Wrex who now led a rescue team for Bakara, the female shaman of her people, defeating many threats and ending wild fires that threatened to tear this fragile alliance to shreds. The Krogan were soon cured but at the loss of Mordin and Adam refusing the order of the Dalatrass who wished to sabotage the cure.

The Cerberus coup happened and while Udina who aided the coup was slain by Kaiden when the truth came out along with many Cerberus agents, they lost Thane who gave his life to stop assassin Kai Leng from killing the Salarian Councilor.

Soon they moved to fighting Cerberus on Thessia after meeting again with Jacob Taylor, Zaeed Massanni, Samara, Kasumi Goto, and then with Tali. This was after gaining the aid of both the Quarians and the Geth, ending a three centuries long war without losing either fleet, but losing Legion in the process. But in Thessia, Cerberus interfered and stole the Prothean VI needed to locate the last part of the Crucible. It was a blow but soon they recovered and launched a counter strike on the location of Horizon where thanks to his warning Miranda survived an ambush by Kai Leng and the revelation that Sanctuary was a Cerberus trap and what the man planned to do with the signal regardless of the lives, human and otherwise he would sacrifice.

And soon they launched a full scale attack on Cronos Station, the main base of Cerberus after dealing the identity thief that tried to steal Shepard's life and a rogue agent named Maya Brooks and Cat ^ Mercenaries hired to take over the man's life. Soon Cronus would fall and Adam avenged the slain Thane by killing Kai Leng. Soon they launched a deadly last gambit on Earth now that the Crucible was ready for use and all the finest assets and troops were assembled for the battle.

They witnessed the courage and fury of all the unified races in the Galaxy to fight the Reapers and how Shepard rallied his team and reminded them that while this war had brought so much pain and loss, it brought them together...as allies, family, and friends. That was something that no power, not even the Reapers could destroy it and no matter what happens this day, no matter how this turns out, this war was going to end.

They saw him and those who followed him take the plunge and drive deep into the unknown and finally enter the now secured Citadel, where he would face the Illusive Man and managed despite being forced to shoot Anderson to force the man to shoot himself and after some parting words with the man who was like a second father to him, Shepard would meet the Catalyst...

And make the choice to sacrifice himself to break the cycle once and for all, and did so recalling all of his friends, allies, the good people he helped, and those he lost...Miranda most of all as his entire being was scattered through the galaxy and transform all organic life into a fusion of organic and synthetic, with his own DNA being part of it, his soul as it were being given to all life...and in doing so ended the need for the cycle.

And yet...somehow, he had been brought back to life...more powerful than he had been and yet still able to breath, bleed, and feel pain...here in their reality.

And soon Adam was done as he sighed and spoke.

"So you know who I am now, and now I wish to know if I can finally take a rest. Is there a room I can use around here?"

However before things could be settled... Mari came in as she had managed to finish the story and grab a meal and check the news.

"We have a problem...apparently someone leaked footage of Adam being in STAR labs to every news channel around the world. And right now there's demands from the media, the population, and the newly elected female led governments from EVERY corner of the world to speak to the man."

Diana and Shayera were none too pleased by this alongside the others as Dinah spoke.

"How the hell did this happen?"

Felicity spoke.

"Normally I'd say you need a hundred guesses, but in this case, it narrows it down to one...Waller, apparently she was none too pleased that Adam refused to join CADMUS, and she decides to blow the whistle on him. And I'd imagine she would use whatever resources she has to twist the facts to put the screws on us and him."

Kara then spoke.

"Well...that means only one thing, we call a reporter who we ALL know is after the truth and ain't the kind to twist facts."

The others nodded and it was here that Adam replied.

"As long as said reporter is like Diana Allers and Emily Wong, and nothing like Al-Jilani then I am willing to give this a shot."

...

Lois Lane entered her apartment after finishing a piece on Aresia's virus wiping out every male human on earth when she received a call on her cellphone and she answered it

"Lois lane of the Daily Planet speaking" the feisty reporter said automatically.

 _"Ms Lane, it's Wonder Woman"_ came the reply. Lois's face scrunched in anger as she said "What brings the high and mighty Amazon whose own Amazon sister killed every man on the planet to call me?" she asked her voice low and dangerous, the kind of voice she used when proceeding to make someone's life hell as some of her past boyfriends could attest to if they were alive that was.

 _"I didn't come to pick a fight, Ms Lane, it's just the Justice League would like your help"_ Wonder Woman replied meekly.

"what kind of help would that be?" Lois asked.

 _"Well, if you've seen the news reports, the Justice League now has the only living male human on board the Watchtower and everyone on Earth wants to speak with him"_ Wonder Woman explained _"And given how the media can twist people's words, we'd like you to do an interview with our guest so that the public will get the straight truth"_ she said.

"So what's the guy's name?" Lois asked curiously as she put aside her anger towards the Amazon princess.

 _"His name is Adam Shepard"_ Wonder Woman replied _"Perhaps you would like to speak with him?"_ she asked.

"Sure, put the guy on, I'm sure he's loving all the attention by now" Lois said dryly.

There was a shuffling in the background and Lois then heard a man's voice _"Is this Lois Lane of the Daily Planet?"_ the man's voice asked. Lois couldn't help but blush as she heard a man's voice for the first time in a long time "Y-yes! This is Lois Lane" Lois replied jerkily "And you're Adam Shepard?" she asked hesitantly.

 _"I am"_ Adam's voice replied _"I gather you've heard a few things about me by now"_ he said.

"I haven't watched the news in a little while" Lois admitted "But I understand that you're immune to the disease?" she asked.

 _"For some strange reason, I am"_ Adam replied _"And I'm not from around here just so you know"_ he then said.

"Where are you from?" Lois asked.

 _"I'm from an alternate universe that's far ahead of this world's time and technology level"_ Adam replied.

"Any other differences you can tell me?" Lois asked as she began to picture what Adam looked like.

 _"well, if you want to know more, than you'll have to come up to the Watchtower and find out"_ Adam replied.

"Alright, I'll do it" Lois said "I look forward to meeting you" she added with a smile.

 _"I look forward to meeting you as well, Ms Lane_ " Adam replied before hanging up.

…

Adam was thankful to be given some fresh clothing while out of Armor...he also took the time to clean himself up and was now only wearing jeans, shoes, socks, and a shirt with a leather bomber jacket of sorts. How this was with them was a bit odd until he learned that the clothes belonged to one of the original League members, a man by the name of Wally West or rather the Flash.

He was not sure about that but decided that he did not have a whole range of options for now and so accepted the clothing. He also took the time to check his gear and figure out just what happened to him that made him come to life and whatnot since by all rights, he should have been nothing more than data. Not that he did not mind being alive and whatnot, but being sent here was not one of them. he recalled seeing an old sci-fi series called Sliders that had the team land on various versions of Earth...

And ironically, one such episode had the team land on an Earth where 80 to 90 percent of the men died and were pretty much in the same boat as he was.

"God... I do not need to know that again."

He had busted a gut at the situation the guys had landed in, but now that he was in something like that, he could understand why one said he would rather have his liver eaten by a vulture swarm than land here again. Still this was where he was and he had to make the most of his situation and find a way to help the people. Though acting as the SOLE male alive in a world inhabited to the nines by men was a bit much. He then recalled that he would need to meet with this Lois Lane who after reading her file was pretty much high up there with Emily Wong, and Diana Allers. Al Juilani changed in the Reaper War but her smear campaign in the past was something he felt he could have done without.

As soon as he felt he was ready, he went to meet Lois in the meeting room and hopefully get to know this reporter more before committing to a course of action. He had however learned that she had an axe to grind with Diana since she apparently had been quite close to a Clark Kent who was actually the civilian identity of Superman and had learned of him being one and the same when he lay dying...

 _(Damn...this complicates things.)_

Soon however, he was able to see Lois Lane and had to admit she certainly looked the part of the drop dead beautiful reporter but he knew she was also a tough as nails woman who was not afraid of skirting the edges of danger. He respected that, but frowned a bit to himself when he saw her giving Diana the evil eye... and Diana knew that she deserved it since Superman was the founder of the League and had been truly dedicated to peace and justice and knowing that one of her own killed him who had been the more welcoming of her into this group.

 _(Can't say I blame her for being angry at Diana, but Diana is not Aresia and at least she is working hard to fix this instead of wallowing in anger.)_

He placed that aside and walked over to Lois and when she saw him he gave her a smile and a nod of respect.

"Lois Lane, my name is Adam Shepard, Systems Alliance N7 Commando and Spectre."

Lois couldn't help but admire the sight of Adam as he walked to her with purpose and pride but not the kind of pride that he was now the sole surviving male human on earth but rather the pride of a soldier defending his country and people. Lois had given Diana the stank eye since she came aboard the Watchtower; a part of her could never forgive what Diana's Amazon sister had done, the one man she loved and respected had died in agony because of Aresia's hatred of men all borne because of Amazon ideals and teachings.

Lois had seen many women go insane at losing husbands, sons, fathers and brothers, and many women hated the Amazons for what their ideals of not needing men had done and she too had nearly descended into madness at seeing Clark and her father General Sam Lane die in agony, struggling to breathe as the disease took hold of them but she held on as she had the vainglorious hope that there was some way this could be fixed and that Aresia would be punished for her act of gender genocide against the human race.

Diana could not help but feel shame on herself when she saw Lois giving her the evil eye; Aresia was responsible for killing the love of Lois's life Superman who had revealed to Lois as he lay dying that he was Clark Kent all along and she did not blame Lois for hating her because of what Aresia had done but Adam's words rung in Diana's head that to hate an entire group of people for what one of their own had done of her own accord was foolish and short sighted. Yes there were men out in the world who gave their gender a bad name but it was a two-way street with plenty of women who gave their gender a bad name as well and not all men were bad and not all women were good. Diana took some measure of comfort in that train of thought.

Adam began to recount the story of his life to Lois and she made sure to hit him with all manner questions to make sure that his facts were right and he was not trying to bullshit her. He liked that and at least she made sure to listen and get the facts right. That made her a hell of a lot better than most reporters he had met, barring of course Allers and Wong.. He also showed Lois the records of his reality, and the various races that called the place home, and also those who became his allies, friends, family, and more. He also made sure to show the people who were his enemies, allies of necessity and worse.

After all, he could not just show the good things and not the bad since doing so was a mistake and not something that could be undone if it was revealed by someone else for their own benefit. he had that happen to him more than once and that annoyed him a hell of a lot more than he would have liked.

As soon as he was done with answering all of the questions and showing the images he was soon asked by Lois on how he was taking the fact that he was the only living human on Earth.

"Not the way most men would take it I suppose. Most guys would like the attention and whatnot, but they have no idea about the cost of being in this kind of situation."

"Oh? What sort of cost?"

"Freedom for one, I'm a soldier Miss Lane, my duty, my life ever since I enlisted in the Military was to fight and protect the people. I can bet here I'd be treated like I was a glass statue and to be protected and pampered."

"I see..."

"Most guys would like that, but I'm not one of them, and my mother would have been annoyed at the idea of my being a lazy layabout freeloader."

"You do realize that it's to be expected that no one here wants' you to be harmed right?"

"Yeah, but that hardly means I have to like it, plus I can bet that all the governments would at some point want to either use me as some form of bargaining chip, or organizations would love to cut me open and find out what makes me tick. Not only that, I wouldn't put it above those same people who might try to use whatever cure that could be made from me as a way to leverage more power for themselves."

"true enough, what else would you call to be a downside?"

Adam sighed a bit and replied.

"being reduced to e baby breeder for one...no need for me to explain that part."

"I suppose… now I have to ask...how did you feel when you found out about what happened there...thanks to Aresia and the teachings she lived by?"

THAT he knew was going to be asked of him, and he could tell that this was going to be shown ALL over the world at some point, and he could see that despite remaining calm, Diana was listening to what he would say alongside everyone else in the League. There were some of them who had a less than stellar view of Diana after this debacle alongside everyone else who lost so many people who were important to them because of Aresia, but they knew at least that she had no part in any of this. But it was not just them that Diana had to convince but everyone else on Earth who despised her and her family for what was done to them.

"To be honest, I am angry and disappointed that Aresia for doing this...no matter how one feels about those who wronged them to place the same sins on an entire group is not only a crime against life, but a sin to the soul in many ways. I know who Aresia is prior to being an Amazon and while I can understand why she would have a low view of men, what she created to murder so many makes her no different to the people she hated...in the essence, she merely became the very thing she wanted to fight...a monster."

"But to me, to hate the Amazons as a whole more specifically Wonder Woman for the actions of one fo her own would be very short sighted and dangerous."

"Why is that the case?"

"Diana never took part in the whole affair and I have learned enough to know that she had tried her best to stop Aresia. One should not forget that Diana had defied the rules of her people twice. The first was in the very invasion of the Imperium as she had willingly left her home without her people's knowledge. That in itself is a violation of their laws, even more so since one has to recall her mother is the Queen of her people. And the second was the fact that she had brought the male members of the League to help fight a dire threat on her homeland even if doing so was a major sin for any one of them to make. She and the others succeeded, but in exchange she was exiled from her homeland and never allowed to return."

Adam sighed at that and continued.

"No one should forget those facts and I can tell that Wonder Woman is doing all she can to try and make up for Aresia's crime even though she had neither prior knowledge of this or had taken any part in the planning and execution. And besides, I'm no saint either."

"What do you mean?"

He then spoke of the various hard choices he made in his career and fighting the Reapers. he had to choose between saving the Rachni and give them a chance to atone for the time they had been used as weapons by the Reapers without the knowledge of the other races, or wiping the last Queen out because of the past and end an entire race forever. He then spoke of the time he had to choose between leaving Ashley, someone who he loved very much to secure a powerful weapon tyo destroy an enemy base or to rescue Kaiden, a long time friend and brother in arms to save an entire team of alien commandos as well as him. he chose to save Kaiden and the others, losing Ashley who forgave him.

Then he spoke of his decision to save the Citadel Council in the Battle of the Citadel, leading to the loss of many Alliance ships and crews, ordering fellow humans to their deaths to save the Council. He also spoke of the time he had to choose between sparing Balak to save many hostages held by him and his forces as well as stop an asteroid from smashing into a colony or killing him and letting many hostages die. he told Lois and no doubt the League and the audience to come of the many hard choices he made that had various results.

He also spoke of how he had to choose between warning the Batarian colonists on Aratoh in the Bahak system to evacuate even if there was little time, or running and leaving the station and letting them die unaware of what was happening. In the end, he tried to warn them for even if they were Batarians, and who hated Humanity he was not going to let innocents die regardless of race, and yet they all died when the asteroid hit the Mass Relay.

"Millions and Batarians, men, women, children, and more died on that planet, on that system that day Miss Lane. I tried all i could to warn them, to tell them to get out in time before i made the choice to finish the mission to prevent the Reapers from coming in too early. I can justify what I did in so many ways, like saying their deaths were what stopped the Reapers from catching us unawares...but how does one justify letting so many die Miss Lane?"

"I was eventually facing a Batarian terrorist whose entire family died on Aratoh...and in that sense I was Aresia to them. They called me the Butcher of Aratoh and prior to their fall to the Reapers, all Batarians wanted my head. I spoke to him as he was kept alive on life support, stating that I had done all I could to try and prevent it...but in the end, I couldn't even begin to justify what I did. All he asked of me was if I truly was remorseful, then he would let him die to he could be with his family again."

"And what did you do?"

"I did as he asked. Like I said, I am no saint, I am not perfect, but I do what I can to make every action mean something for those left behind. I feel Wonder Woman deserves to do what she can to amend what Aresia has done. Give her that chance...just as Superman deserves a chance to redeem himself."

"I know of what happened to Superman when he was controlled by Darkseid and used to conquer Earth, which made people fear and even hate him. I know how hard he worked to try to make amends for what he did even if it was not truly him who did it all. The circumstances are different, but now Wonder Woman is in the same situation as Superman was."

"It will be a long and hard road, I can't predict if everyone will forgive what her people's teachings have done to this world and it is people because of Aresia, but one can only know if one does what one can. Everyone deserves a second chance...Superman believed in that very much, and thus so does Wonder Woman, give her a chance to redeem what the term Amazon means, and let only Aresia be the one to be seen as guilty and not the Amazons as a whole."

"Yes it was their teachings that made her do what she did, but do not condemn Wonder Woman and her people for what Aresia had done because of them. Everyone has the right to be angry for what Aresia, but to blame all the Amazons for this would in turn make you no different than Aresia who let her hatred blind her to the fact that not all men are evil. She saw all men as the same, and you all know what that led to...so if you view ALL Amazons as the same as Aresia...then the cycle will never end."

Adam sighed a bit then then spoke once more.

"That's all I have to say Miss Lane, you can always come here and speak to me if you so wish, and for whatever it is worth...I offer my condolences for your loss and also offer it to those who have lost many loved ones as well."

With that, Adam left, allowing the League and Lois to think over on what he had said.

Diana heard all that was said in the interview of how Adam made many sacrifices and tough decisions in his reality and unlike Aresia, he was justified in doing what he did, even though the decisions weren't necessarily good but rather necessary evils that soldiers often had to do in order to defend their country and people they were charged to protect. It also warmed Diana's heart to hear Adam's words about her and the Amazons and how they shouldn't be judged simply because of what one overzealous Amazon did following their teachings; Diana knew that she had much to do in order to redeem the name of the Amazons and hearing Adam's words gave the hope that she could redeem her people's honour.

Shayera also heard everything that was said in the interview. She had briefly thought that Adam would've acted like an arrogant pig because he was the only male human left alive on earth so that he had his pick of the women as it were but instead she was impressed that Adam did not like his situation at all, he said that he was a soldier trained to defend people and that being here, everyone would want to protect and pamper him like glass statue when he would rather be out in the battlefield than sitting on the sidelines being a spoilt child. And after hearing of the many tough decisions Adam had to make including massacring an entire alien species in order to prevent the reapers from attacking too early raised Shayera's respect for him a great deal; she too had hopes that her fiancé Hro Talak would not do anything rash when he and the Thanagarian army finally came to Earth.

…

The next few weeks for Adam Shepard was at a pace that made him feel a bit... relaxed, but bored as well. After the interview he had been given a room and began to set a bit of a routine for himself. He shared Jacob's views on the way the Alliance trained its troops and that being lazy was not in his genes. He did a number of laps to keep himself fit, lifting weights, squats and the like while also making sure to keep his CQC and weapon skills as high a level as he could handle.

Still, while it was nice to finally not have to worry about the Reapers, he was able to learn that the League had their own host of problem cases, super powered villains and whatnot, along with supernatural ones. If it hadn't been for the fact he had seen a LOT of things, apart from the Reapers and died... twice, he would have called magical beings and supernatural ones complete bull-crap of course seeing Zatanna use magic, ACTUAL magic if he recalled it right, made him change his mind.

As he got out of the shower room that was on the station, he wondered just what was he going to do with his unique situation... being the ONLY male on the whole station was a real test on his nerves since everyone else in this floating station were women. More than once when he tried to relax in his own way, he usually was caught off guard by the women. Thankfully nothing embarrassing was seen, but it did wear in on him. They were nice and having out with Felicity gave him a sense of normalcy... but even that was getting a bit stale.

Not that hanging out with the rest of the League was a bad thing, Shayera was interesting since she was a warrior and in this case, something of a leader of the League which was needed. She had the headstrong battle confidence that Jack had but none of the emotional baggage and was smart in combat. He could not help but feel a bit wary of her and while he could have ignored that, he kept it in his noggin for now, he was a soldier and his battle senses made him very keen on keeping an eye on anything and anyone that was making him feel wary.

Diana was pretty much reminding him of Miranda, with the looks department as she was undeniably beautiful in face and figure, only a blind man would miss that. But she had none of the cold veneer that his loved one had in the past. She was a bit stiff and a bit closed off but he suspected it had to do with the fact that she came from an all-female society. But she had a compassionate and loving side, which helped in balancing all her inherent power and abilities. She might not be a Biotic but she was someone would could really bring the fight to anyone he could think of. And her desire to redeem her people and her name was something he could respect.

Kara was the proverbial farmer's daughter with a grip like a vice he might add, but had a fiery nature and confidence one expected from someone her age. She had the confidence of youth but that was now tempered by the fact that with her cousin dead, she was the last Kryptonian left alive. She wants to uphold the legacy of her cousin and also make her own and he could respect that. Another thing he can respect was the fact that despite the way people viewed Diana, including Lois, Kara did not carry any hatred or animosity towards Diana and that was a good thing. Of course her attraction to him was a bit flattering though he was not sure yet how to take it since he was still getting used to this.

Batgirl or rather Barbara Gordon was an interesting person and a very brave woman considering she liked in Gotham City, which according to what he knew and learned of the place. She was saddened greatly at the loss of Bruce Wayne and so many others, most especially the death of her father. But apparently Bruce had some contingencies and had left a will giving assets and shares to her and the others in the Bat Clan if anything happened to him. And with him gone, she was now named heiress to the Wayne Family fortune and CEO to Wayne Enterprises. She decided to carry one as Batgirl to honour him and the others in the Bat family and despite the hard life she took she did it to help others. He could respect that well indeed and the looks helped in a sense.

Zatanna certainly gave the whole magical girl vibe a new life and light... coupled with her beauty, and costume choice. She was smart, capable, self-reliant, and also friendly and had a charm that added to the whole package. She had known Batman apparently and like Barbara was devastated by his loss. The fact she lost her father to the same disease created by Aresia only added to the whole deal and thus she was willing to work with the League to honour the man, though he had a feeling that there was more than merely friendship in the case of Zatanna to Batman.

Mari was a fashion model who had an amulet that granted her powers that imitated animals and she was no slouch in a fight as well. She might be a fashion model and this was not a usual gig, but she had heart when it counted. She also cared a great deal for others and while still somewhat new to this life, she took to it well and he had no doubt that she was going to do well.

Dinah Lance or Black Canary was a proverbial blonde bombshell in terms of her looks and given what she wore, it was easy to write her off as a ditzy blonde. But Dinah proved time and again that she was incredibly intelligent as well as a master martial artist having been trained in martial arts since she was a child and her signature Canary Cry could practically deafen anyone and even shred metal when pitched correctly.

Helena Bertinelli or Huntress was a dark beauty with her tan skin and dark hair which traits showing her Italian heritage and she was no slouch in a fight armed with a repeater crossbow, bo staff and martial art skills to back up her beauty and brains.

Karen Starr or Power Girl was interesting as Adam learned that she was from a parallel universe where she was Supergirl before ending up in this universe. Adam felt some kinship with the blonde powerhouse given that they were both from different universes in an entirely different one. Adam also noticed that Karen was very well formed in body and face but could tell that any man who looked at her breasts and not her face usually got slugged for that so he kept his eyes trained on her face whenever they talked with each other.

As for the results of the interview...only time would tell how things would turn out but right now he was eager to finally get something done before he was driven nuts. However, it was not long before Felicity contacted him on something important.

 _"Adam...you there?"_

"Yeah, what's up Felicity?"

 _"Ummm...well, the interview with Lois went well enough, though there are still people who want to know more. But that's not what I called you for..."_

"I get the feeling I am not going to like this...but what the heck. What is it?"

 _"Um...I just got word that a sperm bank is asking for you to...well...donate."_

Adam glared at the screen and replied.

"Come again?"

 _"Look...you know what is going on Adam, and as much as we tried to put it off...there's no running from it this time. But don't worry, there a lot of security there so you won't have to worry about women trying to break in or anything. We can even ask the League to help you out in security."_

"It's not keeping women out that bothers me Felicity, it's what the women already inside the facility are going to do to me if they get me alone."

Felicity couldn't help but blush at the insinuation and replied.

 _"That's something you might need to get used to do. Please don't take it wrong but this can't be delayed any longer."_

Adam sighed and replied.

"Where?"

…

It took some time to get things organized but soon Adam and the League arrived covertly into the sperm bank...and thankfully no one was rioting...yet. Adam finally got the chance to go to a private room to do the deed as it were as he looked at the number of...cups he had to fill up. Thank God they were not trying to drain him dry, but damn it...this was a pain in the ass, though at least he had a room to himself.

"Well...might as well get this over with."

Adam decided to take off his armour as he needed to get comfortable, and that usually meant being naked...unaware of the fact that there were hidden cameras there that recorded him stripping down to his birthday suit. Apparently some of the staff decided to get a GOOD look at him naked since everyone wanted to see him out of his armour.

And now they got their wish, along with the League and Felicity as Adam Shepard was now fully naked...and boy was it a sight!

Felicity couldn't help but blush as she saw Adam naked for the first time and she subconsciously licked her lips when she saw his hard-packed muscles and some very naughty thoughts entered her brain when she saw the size of the man's manhood, she caught herself staring for far longer than usual, flushed with embarrassment and quickly left the room.

Diana couldn't help but stare at Adam while he was naked; she was relatively new to the sight of a naked man and could now see one of the appealing things about men that women went for. The Amazon blushed harder when she saw Adam's manhood and while a novice in matters of sexual education, she knew that Adam's manhood would be a sight when it would be fully erect.

Shayera couldn't help but smirk as she saw Adam naked; while she had an attraction to John and was engaged to Hro, she didn't feel any shame in staring at Adam while he was naked and almost wished she was in the room with him to help get him... 'comfortable' as it were.

Mari had seen many male models in her day to day life as a model and she could certainly see the appeal of Adam; while he wasn't a male model, he could certainly give many a run for their money with a body like his and she smirked as she saw Adam's manhood and knew it would be quite a sight when fully erect.

Kara couldn't help but stare shamelessly at the sight of Adam naked, if she was staring any harder, she'd be using her heat vision and she blushed hard at the sight of Adam's manhood; it was her first time seeing a man's penis and she was no expert on these matters but seeing the length of the man's cock she could tell it was a good size as it were and would be even better when fully erect.

Zatanna couldn't help but blush hard and smirk wickedly as she started getting some interesting thoughts inside her mind as she saw Adam naked as well as the sight of his manhood; he almost reminded her of Bruce whenever Bruce worked out without his shirt on and the rare times she saw him naked when he thought she wasn't looking.

The women in the sperm bank couldn't help but blush as they saw Adam naked and wished that they were in the room with him the man to get him 'comfortable' and hopefully more.

While outside the sperm bank, a group of women had managed to hack into the security cameras and were now getting a free show as they saw Adam naked for the first time and many of them wished to be in the room with Adam and 'help' him out.

It took some time but now the cups were filled and he was dressed again in full N7 Armor, though he had to keep in mind he might need to test his powers and see if he could make more gear to use. The cups were placed on a tray and soon he sighed and hoped that he could finally take a break from this and find somewhere to relax and get a meal. But as he got out, he swore he was being stared at more than usual by the security and staff of the sperm bank...sure the whole strip him naked with their eyes he could understand...but now they looked like they were REALLY getting into the finer details as it were.

He faced the head of the bank and gave the tray to her.

"Here you go doctor."

The woman blushed a bit and smiled.

"Thank you, this is a start... though we are going to need more of this since you are pretty much the only man around."

Adam groaned and replied.

"Don't remind me Doc, but please I'm not some unlimited fountain here, even I need a break."

"Yes, we know...another meeting after two weeks?"

Adam nodded and soon the tray was taken away and treated like it was carrying water from the Fountain of Youth. He shook his head at this and decided to go and see the rest of the League and figure out on how to get to the Watch Tower without being mobbed by the women outside on the off chance they spotted him. Still he couldn't help but wonder just what was going on with the women, even more so when he was in front of the League and Felicity as well since they were looking at him way too much.

"All right...what the hell is going on here?"

Felicity tried assure him that everything was fine, but he wasn't buying it.

"Felicity, I know when people are lying to me remember? And like I said, you are terrible liar. Please, tell me why is it that everyone here, including you I might add are looking at him as if I'm a walking five-star meal you want to eat. This is really creeping me out right now."

"Well… apparently that private room wasn't so private."

It took a mere nano-second for Adam to process what THAT meant and when he did he blushed and pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke.

"Okay... so basically everyone here including you and the League saw me buck naked, was privacy outdated in this day and age when I wasn't looking? How did this happen and why wasn't I informed about this?"

"The staff actually cooked that up, we only found out after the fact."

Mari said with some effort as her eyes were roaming Adam's form... that however did not escape Adam's notice and he sighed once more while rubbing his forehead this time around. But he decided to at least make an attempt to lighten the situation since he had to admit that this was bound to happen at some point and at least they did not try to gas him and ravish him while he was in the room... that was something which would have felt like an utter violation of his privacy.

"Well, can I at least ask if you liked what you saw?"

"Yes!"

Every woman said without hesitation, but then all of them blushed, with Shayera smirking even more, which made Adam sigh again.

"Great, now I'm a porn star...sheesh, as if that defective VI of me was not enough. Look, I'm willing to wager a guess that it will not be long before that is shown all over the world by who knows who. So can we leave and spare me the headaches of resisting requests to strip?"

The women nodded but all were blushing either way as they boarded the Javelin.

...

True to Shepard's worries the video of him being buck naked in the sperm bank had just been posted on Youtube, and even featured on the news of all things... apparently the fact that he was the only male alive on this version of Earth was enough excuse to place him naked on the news. And already there were HUNDREDS of requests from women on every corner of the world to get their hands on him. Every channel was now dedicated to showing him in ALL of his naked glory and when his manhood was at full mast it was in the natural length of at least 10 in full.

He was annoyed to the extreme even more so when it was revealed that the video of him in Youtube at over twenty million likes and counting. And that was only the tip of the iceberg as the people who sent them were sending all manner of perverted comments and desires and whatnot.

"Great...I'm really in the hot sauce now. Gods I need a shower."

With that, Adam headed off to the one shower where he was billeted. It had been weeks since the trip to the sperm bank and at least prior to this, he had time to test his powers, and saw that he could recreate all of his weapons, and gear, even his tools when he had enough material close on hand to use as the baseline. Only thing he could not do yet was build ships and the like. But that was the furthest from his mind as he quickly moved into the shower and took off his clothing and turned it on to finally have a cold shower to put an end to the images that flew around in his brain.

He was so distracted by the need to cool off and get his mind off of the images he had to deal with while being in the station that he had no idea that the door to the shower was opened and someone snuck into the place without him hearing anything. But when he turned around to wash up his back and get some of the soap suds off his back...he saw...

"Hello there Adam, don't mind if I join you?"

Adam blinked as he saw Dinah Lance standing there watching him with an amused smile on her lips as her eyes raked his naked form.

"Ms Lance? Mind if I ask why you're in here bothering me?" Adam gritted through his teeth as he fought the urge to cover his modesty yet some part of him told him that the whole world had more or less seen him naked so there was no point hiding it anymore and to just let the blonde siren see him au naturel.

"I noticed that you were stressed after today's events" Dinah replied as she managed to keep her eyes trained on his "I thought I could help you relax" she said with a disarming smile.

"Trust me, you're going about it the wrong way" Adam said to her which made Dinah blink in surprise and say "Most guys I know would jump at a chance like this" she said feeling a bit put off by Adam's rejection.

"I told Lois this before, I'm not most guys" Adam replied "I'm not the kind of man who goes around sleeping with every woman he meets because he thinks he's God's gift to women" he said "Part of growing up, Ms Lance, is taking on board the fact that not every woman thinks you're sex on a stick" he added "That's what separates the boys from the men" he then said.

Dinah had to admit that what Adam said was very mature and true; not every woman would think he was sex on a stick and she said "I can't argue with that logic, but right now every woman on the planet thinks you are sex on a stick" she said.

"That's comforting" Adam muttered as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his middle to cover his lower half.

"I don't see why you deny yourself this" Dinah said "There's nothing wrong with having a little fun" she added.

"I'm not sleeping with you Ms Lance" Adam said to her "Why not?" Dinah asked as she reached out to touch him on the shoulder which made shy away from contact and reply

"Oh I want to alright" he replied "I'm just not going to!" he said.

Dinah looked at the man in confusion; why not take something that was on offer for free? "Is this some sort of life lesson?" she asked.

"Welcome to the real world" Adam said to her before he left to get dressed in his armour again.

"I don't give up easily" Dinah called out to his retreating back. Adam felt Dinah's silky threat zip all the way to his groin before replying "I'll consider myself warned ma'am" he replied before quickly leaving the room to get dressed in his armour before Dinah could give chase.

Dinah Lance's action was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg for Adam as the first Human Spectre had to deal with a TON of attempts by the women on the Watch Tower in the League. Like she said the blonde bombshell of a Meta-human martial artist was not giving up so easily after the whole shower incident and it was a test of his resolve since she was a drop dead gorgeous woman. The next incident involved none other than Zatanna who had snuck into his room and doing tidying up the place, even if by all rights he was not a messy person.

He was counting himself lucky that she was at least not wearing the proverbial french maid outfit, only problem was her stage outfit and uniform was all she needed to wear. It took some effort for him to gently extract himself from that mess without acting like an ass in front of her. And like Dinah she was not going to give up...if the wink and flying kiss that she gave him was any indication.

Soon it was Kara who had taken a more...direct approach and that involved the use of a hot meal that he had to fight tooth and nail to refuse since she was cooking the meal in an apron...and not much else. he had a sneaking suspicion that she took the saying the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach a little too freely. Then again, the meal was very good and he felt like he had just denied himself two meals. The ONLY good thing he could think of at the time was that she at least did not give the dreaded sad puppy dog eyes treatment on him. N7 or not he would have caved on that since she did look very adorable yet sexy if she did...two words that would have been nigh impossible to put on the same sentence.

Of course she was not the only one since when he had gone to training in the CQC gym, it was Mari who decided to pop in and say hi...while wearing only a pair of sports underwear and her amulet. She was pretty tough, more than enough to pass for N6 training but the fact that she made sure she was in CLOSE contact with him at all times made it hard to focus, especially with her boobs right in front of his face. The pheromones she was excluding from herself only added to the whole thing. It took a TON of control for him NOT to give into her wiles and powers but he did.

Karen was next on the list when she offered to help Adam clean his weapons and armour and Adam swore that she almost deliberately spilled oil on herself as an excuse to strip off most of her costume so that she was wearing nothing much more than a bra with her cape wrapped around her waist. Adam had to quickly remove himself from the room to calm himself down.

They were so far the ones who had pretty much been the most determined, though he did wonder why Diana and Shayera were not chasing him...yet. He had a feeling that they would make their move soon enough but he also wondered just WHAT they were going to try, Felicity was not among them yet and right now he was pleased that at least he was not going to be chased by them just yet. Right now though he was currently working on modifying his newly constructed Kestrel Armor. He had been given this thanks to Miranda back when they were fighting the Collectors and after he had helped in saving her sister/clone Orianna and while he had plenty of new armour this was...of value not merely for what he could use it for, but also for the connection he felt.

It was here that Barbara showed up, wearing her now modified Bat-suit minus the cowl and she seemed to be bone tired.

"Rough night?"

Barbara nodded and sat down and buried her face into her hands, Adam sighed a bit and walked over to her and sat down. He could tell that she was really out of it and decided to help her by massaging the shoulders...making the redhead moan out.

"Ooooh...thanks...I had no idea I was this beat up."

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"Harley...ever since Joker died she stepped up her crime spree, only thing I can be thankful for is that she's not the same level. I guess I can say that the ONE good thing this whole disease. But losing Batman...I always ask myself how he handled it..."

"You know you do have help from Huntress and I can bet you can recruit some others too."

"Yeah...but right now...I just need a break. It's...lonely sometimes."

Adam nodded a bit and soon after massaging the redhead's shoulders and neck decided to grab some drinks and gave it to Barbara and he spoke.

"Yeah...I know..."

"I should ask...how come you don't..."

"Ask one of the ladies out for a romp? No...I'm not that kind of person, I said that to Lois and I mean it too. I'm not some guy who is just going to sleep with any woman with the idea that I am a gift to women everywhere. That's just nuts and a reason for all things to go to hell. Besides...I'm more of the kind of guy who WANTS to know the woman more that I am going to be close to, call me old fashioned and whatnot, but I want to know a woman for who she is and not just for her looks, body, breasts, and sex...that's just plain sexist and I despise that."

"You know...most guys would call you a prude or something if they heard that."

"Better a prude than a playboy who takes advantage of women. I'd be a liar to say I am NOT tempted or anything, but I am just not going to do that for fun no matter how tempted I am."

"Just how tempted are you then?"

Adam raised an eyebrow right now and replied.

"How would you feel if you were in MY place but you're the last woman on Earth and everyone else are all men on this station? I just had Dinah walk in on me in the shower a while back. Zatanna cleaning my room and doing all sorts of very interesting poses, Kara cooking a meal for me in an apron and not much else. And just recently I had Mari fighting me in CQC with only her undies and shooting enough pheromones into my nose to knock out even a Thresher Maw. Karen helping me clean my weapons and armour and deliberately spilling oil on herself so she could take her costume off in front of me. I've taken so many cold showers that by all rights I should have frostbite by now."

"The temptations are SO strong it's a wonder to me that I haven't been targeted by the others here in the League..."

"Including me?"

Adam said nothing but nodded.

"Yeah I guess...look I AM VERY TEMPTED...Hell most guys would indeed call me a foolish for saying no, but I do have my reasons."

"But you do realize that you being the only man in the world kind of makes what your doing...oh I don't know...detrimental to the survival of the species?"

The spectre groaned at that and replied.

"And if I do get a woman pregnant or more than one...how do you think others would feel about it? I'm walking on freaking eggshells for crying out loud. Simply because if I DO get it on with any one woman and others find out about it...then I smell trouble with a capital T. Even more so if said women happen to be super powered. Get what I mean so far?"

"I suppose I do...still you know that sooner or later things will get to a head and my colleagues will try...more direct methods?"

"Yeah, I do, and my self-control is already as thin as melting ice in front of a plasma torch as it is. All I can hope for is that if and when I do get into sleeping with a woman, is that it is not going to come back to bite us both in the ass. And if I do get her with child, then I will have to man up and take responsibility and be a father...just the idea though of being a literal father to the new Human race though is a LOT to take in."

With that, he left but Barbara then spoke.

"Then get ready because I get the feeling that the others will only ramp it up."

"Right..."

In the cafeteria, the Justice League members minus Batgirl were sitting around the table playing a round of cards and they were also discussing on how far they had progressed in each of their relationship with Adam.

"You seriously walked in on him when he was in the shower?" Shayera asked Dinah who nodded in reply and said "yeah, I got a front row seat to the whole shebang" she said as she dealt another round of cards "Problem was that Adam kinda said no and left in a hurry" she added grumpily.

"Can't imagine why" Helena remarked "If I were a guy I'd be all over you" she said to the blonde who smiled in response and said "Thanks... I think" she said.

"I didn't have much luck either" Kara bemoaned "I cooked him a nice meal while wearing just an apron!" she whined "And he politely refused me" she said "what's wrong with me?" she asked out loud.

"Don't worry, Kara, I didn't have much luck either" Mari said to the young blonde "I sparred with him in the gym wearing just a sports bra and underwear" she said "Plus I used my powers to put some pheromones in the air" she added.

"Did it work?" Shayera asked. Mari shook her head in response and replied "I could tell he wanted to, but he didn't do a thing" she said "And I was grinding against him like a cat in heat" she added.

"I tried my luck as well" Karen said "I was helping Adam clean his weapons and armour and I deliberately spilled some oil on my costume so that I could take it off in front of him but he just left the room" she whined.

"I tried a little cleaning in his room" Zatanna said "Plus I was doing some interesting poses to boot" she added "Adam acted like a gentleman the whole time, which was kinda sweet but not really what I wanted" she then said.

"Maybe you're all going about this the wrong way" Shayera said and the girls looked at the redhead who elaborated "Think about what he said to Lois during his interview, he doesn't want to go around sleeping with every woman he comes across just because he's the proverbial God's gift to women on earth, he's too honourable for that" she explained "And it seems to me like he's the kinda guy who wants to get to know a woman before getting into their pants and would want to be with a woman for more than just her body or sex" she said "So the way I see it, you all might wanna tone it down and get to know the guy instead of trying to get his attention the way you've all been trying" she advised.

Everyone looked at Shayera in amazement and Zatanna then asked "Since when do you know so much about courting a man?" she asked incredulously.

"I've had some experience" Shayera replied smiling before showing her hand "Royal flush" she said smugly "Winner, winner, chicken dinner as they say" she added with a smug smile.

The other girls threw their cards down in defeat and handed over their winnings to the Thanagarian woman who pocketed the cash and prepared to leave but not before saying to the girls "If you all want to be serious with Adam, then you'll take it slow with him instead of being so direct with him" she said "He's not like most guys, so take it slow with him" she added before leaving the cafeteria.

…

 _To be continued…_

…

 **A/N:** Well there it is everyone, the first chapter of Freedom Guard's Justice League of Amazons: Mass Effect story that he wrote with my help. Now for those of you who are going to ask, I don't know that much about Mass Effect as I'm only copying and pasting what Freedom shared with me, so when I do share all the scenes Freedom wrote, I'm not sure I'll be able to continue it but we'll see.

Anyway, that's the first chapter done and dusted and hopefully the second chapter will be up soon, depending on how many reviews this chapter gets so hopefully you'll see the second chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League of Amazons: Mass Effect chapter 2

…

Adam wondered what was going on since recently the ladies on the Watch Tower had toned down their...attempts at seduction, not that he was not disappointed or anything, it actually helped ease his tension somewhat and helped him at least relax. Of course while the images had not vanished from his brain, at least he could now get to know them more and at least establish a rapport with the women before anything else could develop without any proper considerations since it would have been beyond awkward if he had gone too far ahead.

He took the time to at least know the women more and do his best not to let his hormones get the better of him, which in itself was NOT an easy thing to do, even more so when the images he got in his head were as potent as ever. He was a man after all, a well behaved and honourable man when it came to women, but a man either way and he did check them out discreetly. He also was relieved to finally get the chance to actually do more than just go back to donate sperm to sperm banks as he would also help in giving them some new tech to use...namely for those who were not as indestructible as Kara, Karen or Diana.

Since he could create exact hard-suits that he had used in the past, it would be the kind of gear that could be used by them as he also decided to see if he could install more advanced Kinetic Barriers as well as a variant that used the same Cyclonic Barrier tech from the Normandy. It was taxing on his powers though so he had to stick to Kinetic Barriers and recreate the special modification systems he had used on his gear when he had gone after Saren all those years ago.

The very first to be outfitted was none other than Dinah Lance, and while she had been a bit apprehensive at wearing armour that was based on an exact copy of the same Cerberus Phantom Armor that had been used by those pesky CQC specialists it was pretty useful and did not inhibit her movement at all. When she took it on her patrols it was a beauty and it helped defend her without inhibiting her movements or attacks, plus the on-board Medical Exoskeleton allowed her to heal when she needed to remain on task and also the special Smart Shield Kit extended the Shields well allowing her to take more hits than before. Plus there was a special slit on the mouth area allowed her to still use her Canary Cry.

Naturally she took some time to get used to such a tool and even more so when she was given an Omni-Blade if she needed it.

After Dinah got the suit, he soon gave one to Kara...much to her surprise as she was very much resistant to just about anything, with her model being more in line with the kind of hard-suit once worn by Liara T'Soni. He then explained that it was actually armed with a special shield that countered Kryptonite radiation and also had a special solar energy storage system that absorbed yellow sun energy and allowed the energy to flow through her body to allow her to still have her powers even in a situation where they would be cut short. She took it out to the field and found it to really help even though the new look was a bit surprising. Adam also made a Hard-suit for Karen much the same as Kara's but different enough so that Kara and Karen wouldn't get their suits mixed up and Karen certainly appreciated the hard-suit when she took it for a test run.

Adam also made an exact replica of his Kestrel Armor and gave it to Barbara with the Bat motif on the front and a special cape that could be given a jolt of electricity to stiffen the cloth that was specially made to allow her to actually glide like a base jumper, along with a special Omni-Tool that can do a lot of function she could find helpful in battle. She took the suit out and already it proved to be quite the hit for her as it would not only help keep her identity off the grid but also help her survive some of the more dangerous foes she had to deal with. She also admitted that it was a bit of a dirty pleasure to use the Neural Shock function on some of the thugs that had less than stellar ideas in their minds.

Mari herself got a N7 Kassa Fabrications Hardsuit that was armed with the Recon Hood if she needed it and was conditioned to be light weight and also more for close combat and the suit did nothing to inhibit her powers. The suit was in her mind almost perfect for runway work since it actually felt like she was wearing second skin and not a suit of armour and she still could move well. In fact most of if not all of her outfits were more as protectors of her modesty than actual armour, so to have a suit of armour that not only made her look damn great but move like she was wearing her old outfit still, it was a bonus indeed.

Lastly for now, he also gave Helena a suit, which was based on his N7 Armax Arsenal Armor but had the Umbra Visor which was certainly a step up for Helena who was worried about weight but found the Armor quite useful and comfortable as well as nearly weightless. She also had the medical exo-skeleton outfitted on her so it certain ly helped keep her on her feet when she needed to do an all-nighter. Plus the Omni-tool was certainly helpful, namely in the Omni-Blade department since it helped to keep the less than friendly threats off her back.

Apart from helping outfit them he also did what he could to make life easier for them and managed to help develop Medi-gel which proved to be a major boon to them since it helped make sure that they would recover well from most of their injuries. And he also took the time to know them more since they were taking it slow and it was a good thing.

He became something of the League's new personal armorer and those without indestructibility LOVED the suits. In fact they took to joking that it was his way of thanking them for taking the time to do things slow and get into his pants without him having a say in the whole thing. Adam was currently working on some of his own gear when Dinah showed up and he gave the blonde beauty a smile since she was in a good mood.

"Busy day?" the Spectre asked.

"Yeah, some bank robbers hit another place...it seems that just because all the male crooks and riff raff are gone, there's no way there won't be any crime. Still this armour really helped a lot, I still recall how I had to worry about being shot if I wasn't careful" Dinah replied.

"Yeah, anyway, anything you need Dinah?"

"Yes there is, you don't mind...accompanying me to say hi to an old friend of mine?"

"Sure, who's that?" Adam asked

"My old mentor, Wild Cat, he was...one of the victims of the plague, I plan to visit his grave alongside Oliver Queen."

"Oliver Queen...you mean Green Arrow..."

Dinah nodded and looked a bit forlorn at that and Adam nodded.

"Sure. give me a second" he said.

...

Dinah was loving her new suit, it was a lot better than just a bustier, stockings, boots and a jacket which didn't provide much protection against gunfire so the hardsuit was very much appreciated. Dinah was thankful that Adam had decided to accompany her to Wildcat's grave as it was always hard visiting her mentor's grave since the elder hero had trained many superheroes like her and kept an eye on them when they first started out so it was the least she could do to pay her respects to Ted.

Mari was loving her new suit; while it wasn't high fashion it provided more than adequate protections against gunfire and physical trauma and didn't hinder her movement. Suffice to say she was appreciative of Adam's kind gesture.

Kara was very thankful for the new suit of armour as it reminded her of some the armour that soldiers and heads of House wore back on Krypton into battle and the fact that it was shielded against Kryptonite was a bonus and Kara was already thinking of a way to thank Adam for the armour, though she knew she had to take it slow with him instead of being so direct with him.

Helena loved her new armour as it was far better than her old armour and it certainly looked more intimidating than her old armour and some of the tools namely the Omni-tool was certainly useful. The Italian brunette was already thinking of a way to thank Adam for his gift, perhaps a nice home-cooked Italian meal would be appreciated?

…

Adam was pleased to finally get some time off to train himself once more as he ran some tests on more of the upgrades that the others would need. he had just gotten back from the sperm bank after helping Dinah see to the grave of her old mentor and her former partner and something beau. He was tired to be sure and at times he felt like passing out but at least he was doing something good for a change. His sperm was indeed working as some new pregnancies were happening and Felicity just reported that STAR Labs were making great strides in creating a more potent serum and were even thinking of creating a special variant to purge the4 atmosphere of the planet of the disease that Aresia used.

It was bold to be sure and would take time and time was something that the Earth would have a fairly good supply of. Still that meant he would still need to...donate his blood and his sperm to help with the whole thing. And of course the HUGE numbers of requests from women to be their baby's father was taxing on his morals. When he finally managed to get out of the bank he was lucky that he was able to leave with the League without incident and that was something he was thankful for.

So far the ladies were loving the new gear and it helped keep them alive which to him was a major bonus since at least it was a move in the right direction. Even if some of the heavy hitters were out since most of them were men, if anything there were always going to be those who took their place. And if the innumerable bruises and scars he had seen or not had taught him, women are just as deadly if not more so than the men.

And he was something of an authority on that since he was friends with a Matriarch aged Asari Justicar who could kill you with either Biotics or weapons, or martial arts and still look serene and beautiful doing it. Of course...she was not the only one.

He was friends also with the self-proclaimed and proven as such 'Psychotic Biotic'.

He had been in a past relationship with a butt kicking Alliance Marine who could recite poetry and shoot one's eye out at a thousand yards.

He had been allies and close friends with a tech savvy and yes attractive female Quarian Admiral with a shotgun.

He had been close friends with a smart literally centuries old Asari scientist now information broker who could toss you around like a flapjack and blast you.

He had been friends and partners with a female Japanese thief who had voyeuristic tendencies and a serious case of kleptomania plus one mean left hook and a sharpshooter's eye.

He was an ally of convenience to an Asari Warlord who was a nasty fighter with a shotgun, pistol and Biotics who had a mean streak as big as solar system.

And of course...he was in love with a former Cerberus officer who had broken free of her past and made her own way in the world, despite her own insecurities and issues.

So if anyone asked him if he thought the League as they were could handle the world as it was now, then he'd say yes. Right now though he decided to head down to Earth and train in a nearby forest to see if his combat skills were getting rusty. One could only do so much in a space station after all. Plus it was high time that he got to see some green for a change. He did make sure however to leave a message to the gang to tell him where he was going to be as well as having a NAV beacon on him to help them track him down.

...

He sighed as he sat down on the nearby tree and was busy cooking a fish on a spit. The trout was certainly a good thing plus the trail mix he prepared was certainly going to be good eating. Right now he was merely wearing his regular clothing but had his trusty N7 Eagle ready for what might happen along with his Omni-Tool and Omni-Blade function ready for an attack. The smell of cooking fish however convinced him to calm down and enjoy the peace for as long as it lasted.

But as he was about to dig in, his Spectre and Alliance N7 honed senses kicked in and he quickly rolled forward from where he was sitting, a good move as several arrows were now buried deep in the log he was only sitting on. He turned and took out his pistol and fired several shots at several more arrows, destroying them.

Then a voice spoke out.

"Impressive... you're reflexes and danger senses are very good."

 _(Female... oh great)_ Adam thought to himself.

"Who are you?"

"Straight to the point I see... well then, before I give you my name... let's see how well you fight?"

Before Adam could react he was suddenly forced to back away from several more arrows but these suddenly beeped and then...

 **BOOM!**

Flash and sonic charges detonated and forced him back, and dropping his pistol.

Adam tried to shake his head clean of the lights and whistles and then managed to fight off his attacker a bit more when his senses warned him of an attack from behind. The Omni- Blade flared to life from his Omni-tool and he clashed with the attacker who was armed with a pair of swords. He thankfully had fought with enough races and enemies to know how to handle this and soon was trading blow after blow with his new foe. the woman said nothing but her actions spoke of surprise and interest.

Soon his eyes cleared up and he soon saw the woman who was raven haired and blue eyed, wearing black clothing with armour and she had a smile on her face as she continued to fight him. Adam evaded her attacks and quickly followed with his own, forcing her on the defensive as she spoke once more.

"So Miss Lane's report on you being an elite fighter and hero of your world was very accurate, I am indeed impressed. Few could match me in sword play" the mysterious woman smiled as she parried attacks from Adam's Omni-blade.

"Forgive me if I am not that happy. Who are you?" Adam asked.

"Ah... well, you fought well enough to interest me. My name is Talia...Talia Al Ghul."

"I see... well you already know me so why are you attacking me?"

"To see how capable you are...I had thought that staying with the League in their little tower had softened you up. I am pleased to see it has not dulled your warrior's edge."

Adam did not like the way this was going...and the name sounded familiar...until.

"Hold it...Talia Al Ghul... you're Ra's Al Ghul's daughter!"

The woman smiled and nodded.

"I am... I take it you read my beloved's files?"

"More like Batgirl handed them to me, I am aware you have an attraction to Batman, for what it is worth, I am sorry that he is no longer here, he was an impressive fighter."

Talia's smile faltered at this and she growled in anger.

"He was that and more... and I will have that Amazon harlot Aresia's head for his death and my father's. Even the Lazarus Pit could not save him and now I lead the League of Shadows. Not the way I wanted to be sure...but one cannot undo this mess now."

"Okay...then why are you..."

Talia smirked and replied.

"Considering that you are the only male left alive on this world, I think you can guess WHY I am here...and you have passed only half of my test."

"So what...trying to take my head off is your way of courting me?!" Adam asked in disbelief.

"If you wish it to be seen in that pretext...then perhaps I did, but for now this is only our first meeting. Continue to impress me and perhaps...well, I don't think I need to explain that part now do I? Farewell Adam Shepard...and congratulations on the fact you have the first name of the first man born in the bible...fitting now don't you think?"

Before Adam could react she fired out two more smoke grenades and sonic grenades disorienting him and soon she escaped and Adam sighed.

"Great...now I've attracted the attention of the leader of the League of Shadows...oh the League is going to LOVE this" the Spectre muttered.

Adam then dialled the Watchtower number and filled the League of his encounter with Talia Al Ghul...

...

"Talia is trying to court Adam!?" Barbara shouted in shock; although she had never met Talia or fought with her thank god, she knew enough about the femme fatale of the League of Shadows to know that she was an incredibly dangerous foe who was determined to have Bruce all to herself and given the fact that Bruce and every other male on earth was now dead, her best option was Adam.

"What do Batman's files say on Talia?" Shayera asked as her mind went into military mode.

"She's the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul who's now dead which, I'm ashamed to say, is a good thing" Barbara replied "But Talia has been training since childhood in the arts of martial arts, assassination and stealth" she said "She could even sneak up on Batman!" she added.

"If she's after Adam..." Diana then said.

"We can only imagine what she would love to do to him if she gets her hands on him" Helena said "We have to find a way to protect Adam!" she then said.

"So we take it in turns to guard Adam?" Zatanna asked "We all know Adam can protect himself" she said.

"You haven't read Batman's files on Talia or the League of Shadows!" Barbara replied "Talia will have access to the Lazaurus Pits, which means she'll be immortal as long as she bathes in them plus even one assassin from the League of Shadows can bypass the most heavily secured facility to get to a target" she said warningly "We need to come up with a countermeasure to make sure Talia doesn't get her hands on Adam" she added.

"Adam won't like the idea of being guarded all the time" Zatanna then said "And if we treat him like a delicate flower, he'll only rebel and leave which will then leave Talia a chance to get to him" she added.

"It's either that, or we just let things stay as is" Shayera said and Zatanna nodded silently.

 _Later…_

"No...no way, you cannot be serious."

Adam was not in the best of moods once he got back to the tower and was told what the women were discussing. While he had a very accurate idea WHY they wanted to keep him safe there was no way he was going to stay behind like some damned side liner.

Barbara was however not budging.

"I am serious! You can't be complacent with the League of Shadows Adam! When you told us Talia was after you we were caught off guard, but we can't risk Talia getting at you."

Adam sighed at this once more and decided to at least say his piece.

"This is not my first battle with a female warlord Barbara and no matter how capable the League of Shadows are, I refuse to be cowed by them or Talia. If she met Aria T'Loak then all bets are off, and even get me started on the Reapers. if Talia sends her people after me then I will face them. I will NOT hide."

The League saw that he was dead serious but that hardly meant that it made them any less worried. They were not keen on allowing any harm to come to him, but they also knew that Zatanna was right that he would rebel if he was treated like a delicate statue, he was a soldier and he was a fighter. The idea of not being able to defend himself from his own attackers and letting others do the fighting did not sit well with him. But he was far too important to not just the world but to...them as well in more ways than one.

"We know that, we heard and saw your story remember? But please, don't take Talia or the Shadows lightly Adam. Talia has been trained since childhood for the life of an assassin, and her Shadows can infiltrate even the most secure facility to get to a target! I don't doubt your skills and abilities, because those are the same reasons Talia came at you. But the fact she is after you is trouble enough."

Adam sighed and looked at the other League members and could see their conflicted thoughts on the matter, he could understand their worry and despite his abilities and skills he was not arrogant. He had fought in enough battles and wars to know that being overconfident was the fastest way to wind up in a body bag. Only he had been in one...twice in a sense so death was nothing new to him. Still he knew how important he was, even if every part of his being told him to say no.

"Barbara...fine, I'll agree to this for now...but the very second any of her Shadows comes for me. I deal with them."

...

It took an extra ton of arguing, cajoling, and near outright bribery before he finally folded to their terms of keeping him safe which naturally meant that he had to be watched at least by one of them every day and also make sure that he was not going to be out of sight for at least an hour or so. It was something he was still getting used to and the only consolation he got was at least they were not going to try and watch him when he was bathing...even though he had a sneaking suspicion they were disappointed in that regard.

As he got used to the arrangement he was currently training in one of the rooms on the Tower while Kara was currently nearby watching over him and he sighed a bit while doing several crunches. he could see out of the corner of his eye that she was watching him intently and knowing that she could see through walls and even clothing made him less than happy, though simply because he couldn't do anything about it. Of course he could bet more than half the male population back home would kill to have the ability to see through walls and clothing.

He placed that aside for now though and stopped his training to grab a drink from his nearby bottle. Kara smiled a bit and then walked up to him.

"hey Adam...I wanted to thank you for the armour you made for me."

"No problem...it was something that helps you and keeps me busy, anyway, any missions on your end?"

"None yet, not many criminals there in Metropolis yet that needs my attention, say, care to try some more cooking?"

Adam nodded, feeling that there was not much he could do to say no to the young Kryptonian who was very attractive to the eyes, youth aside. He had to remind himself not to stare at her when she walked in front of him and soon she began to cook good food which was something he missed a good deal back in his military days since despite her duties his mom Hannah was a mighty fine cook when she was home and not on missions.

Kara soon lead Adam to the kitchen and she sat him down and began to cook up a wonderful meal of fried chicken, steamed corn and peas and boiled potatoes. She soon served Adam up the food who smelled it appreciatively and said "Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asked as he picked up a knife and fork and prepared to eat.

"From Ma Kent" Kara replied "She taught me a lot about cooking since I came to Earth plus a few other things" she said.

"Like what?" Adam asked as he began to eat.

"How to milk a cow for one thing" Kara said "And it's easy for me since I have super-strength" she added with a smile.

"What other things did the Kent's teach you?" Adam asked as he swallowed a mouthful of meat and potato.

"Pa taught me how to drive a tractor and use a lawnmower" Kara replied "Plus he taught me what kind of clothing to wear during times working on the farm" she said with a sly smile.

Adam then looked at Kara wondering what she was getting at and she then said "I mean I can't exactly normal clothing working on the farm but I have to admit that I look pretty good in a shirt and overalls" she said with a twinkle in her blue eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"I'll bet you do..." Adam muttered as he managed to look away from Kara and continued to eat while trying to get the image of Kara in a shirt and overalls out of his mind.

…

Adam was now busy working with Mari as the African beauty was working on an assignment to track down some animal traffickers, though this time the people in question were all women. The trade in aphrodisiacs was still ongoing though now more geared to helping women become more fertile or possibly having healthy male children. How that was even possible scientifically was lost to Adam but he did not complain since this allowed him to get out of the Watch Tower and be on Earth. He was currently wearing his N7 Defender Armor and carrying this time Around a Geth Assault rifle, a Geth SMG, Geth Shotgun, and a Geth Sniper Rifle while Mari wore the suit that he made for her and their gear kept them cool.

It took them some time to track down the poachers and traffickers and stop them, though the very second the female criminals saw Adam they quickly offered their surrender if they could just have him for a night. Adam had to shake his head in annoyance at that as the idea of female crooks willing to go quietly to jail as long as they had him for a night in what could be a VERY unusual conjugal visit. Mari even had to admit that this was new to her and he had to take some time to get used to what he had just been subjected to.

As soon as they were done and the animals once held were free, they took the criminals back to jail though Adam had to yet again deal with being looked over by women, only this time around they were the law abiding ones. He figured he might as well agree to going to a sperm bank here in Africa to make sure that he was showing a balanced view of his duties as the last man on this Earth. Of course he had to contend with the fact that he also needed to make sure to be wary of any attempts by Talia and her League of Shadows. There was no doubt they could be waiting for a chance to strike soon and he had to be ready for them.

...

For now though he was currently resting in one of Mari's yachts of all things, a bit of a perk she had being a top selling model and right now he was busy helping get the ship underway. There was also a Javelin following them underwater and cloaked due to the fact that he had built with Barbara's help a VI to pilot this Javelin which was a prototype for a few other VI units. he was out of armour and had helped catch a very large tuna and had helped in preparing it alongside Mari who was not very squeamish in this regard. Soon they had some high quality tuna steaks cooking over a grill once the mess was cleaned up and he was looking forward to a good seafood meal. Apart from the tuna there was some good vegetables, fruits and whatnot at the ready. He was no five-star cook, unlike Kara but he knew enough on how to cook.

The food was going well and soon he was greeted by Mari who had decided to wear a light violet two-piece swim suit which did well to show her full figure and she certainly looked the part of a female lioness stalking her prey but she seemed to be a more light hearted mood and was taking things slow. How did he know?

He was not picking up the whiff of pheromones coming from her which meant she was taking things slow with him.

And he was appreciating the consideration.

"Mmmm...smells good."

"yeah, been a while since I had a decent tuna."

Mari laughed a bit and took a nearby long scarf of the same coloured cloth as her swim suit and used it to tie to her waist and joined him on the cooking part.

"I can bet, never was much for space travel but I can guess not having solid ground under your feet for a while is a new experience. Where'd you learn to cook?"

"You can thank my mom for that, I'm no five-star chef but I get by. Even though I was raised in the Navy tradition, my folks always wanted me to grow up with solid ground on my feet."

Mari smiled at that and decided to help with the food. As soon as they were done she had him join her on the sun deck where she lounged a bit and allowed him to see her in said swim suit while trying some of the food they had cooked.

Adam couldn't help but notice how Mari stretched like that and he willed himself to turn away. Mari noticed the man turn his head and asked "Is something wrong, Adam?" she asked in concern.

"No" Adam replied a little too quickly "Just admiring the view of the sea" he said.

"I'm certainly admiring the view" Mari said as her eyes raked Adam's muscular back but she stopped herself from getting too ahead of herself as she knew that she had to take it slow for Adam's sake and help him get used to a situation like this where he would be the centre of female attention.

"Let's eat" Adam said and he began to eat his tuna steak as did Mari. They talked while they ate about various things such as Mari's life growing up in Africa and how she first got into modelling and her day of finding the amulet that gave her the powers she used to fight criminals.

Soon after they had finished their meal and Mari turned on the radio and some music started playing, Mari smiled and said "Oh this is my favourite song!" she exclaimed as she stood up out of her chair and began to dance much to Adam's bemusement as he watched Mari sway, shimmy and gyrate her body in many interesting ways that had him thinking some very interesting images, namely of Mari dancing like she was right but with less clothing on than she had right now.

"Adam? Care to join me?" Mari asked as she stopped dancing momentarily to speak to him "I... uh... can't dance" Adam replied trying to make an excuse to not have any physical contact with the African beauty dancing in front of him.

"You don't strike me as the type who can't dance" Mari said with a smile.

"I never had time to learn" Adam replied trying to make another excuse and he was failing. Mari laughed and she grabbed Adam's hands and pulled him to standing position and started to teach him how to dance. Adam was a quick learner but he was a little... distracted at the close proximity of the woman who was grinding into him with her buttocks nestling against his groin and Adam could feel the area between his legs starting to grow excited and he hoped to high heaven that Mari wouldn't notice anything 'rising' to the occasion.

Mari then felt something touching her buttocks and she smiled before looking at Adam saying "Is that your gun? Or are you just happy to see me?" she asked flirtatiously. Adam blushed crimson and moved himself away from Mari and said "Sorry about that!" he hastily apologised.

"What for?" Mari asked.

"For... what just happened" Adam replied as he turned away from Mari so she wouldn't notice the significant bulge in his shorts. Adam then felt Mari's arms wrap themselves around his shoulder and she leaned in to whisper in his ear "Who said I was angry?" she asked before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. This almost set Adam off as he struggled not to grab Mari, tear off her swimsuit and his shorts and rut like an animal in heat with the dark skinned beauty.

Containing himself, Adam moved himself away from Mari and said "I'm gonna go have a shower" he said _(A cold one)_ he thought to himself.

"Is that an invitation?" Mari asked teasingly with a smile on her lips.

Adam tried very hard not to think of what it would be like to have Mari in the shower with him before replying "No, it is not" He managed to say before entering the yacht and headed to the bathroom where he immediately placed himself under the cold running water of the shower bay which was enough to cool down his heated body.

 _Later, in Gotham City…_

Adam was currently wearing his Armax Arsenal N7 Suit with the Recon Hood on and carrying his Vindicator Battle Rifle, the Indra Sniper Rifle, the N7 Crusader Shotgun, and the M-77 Paladin. Right now he was currently traveling in Gotham City to see how things were for Barbara. While a LOT of crime had dropped off the grid due to the deaths of all the male villains, there were always going to be those to take up the slack. Batgirl right now was busy trying to hold the fort but with a decrease in the case of allies eh needed all the help she could get. Helena would be a good choice alongside her but she was busy on another front so she had to do things on her own... had it not been for him joining her.

She was not all that sure that this was a good idea but he was not the kind to stay back and do nothing and so far it seemed that Talia had not made a move on him along with any of her newly reformed League of Shadows. But that hardly meant that he was going to relax just yet as he scanned the area. He and Barbara had just foiled a robbery from a sperm bank of all things, proof that the situation with all the men being dead was a major problem. But when he was spotted a lot of the thieves gave up rather than shoot him since the idea of killing the ONLY living man was apparently the only thing they needed.

This however meant that if anything happened to him then all hell would be loose again and right now he was currently waiting on Barbara to finish up on the last few legs of her nightly patrol. He was likewise doing the same thing on his end so to make it easier for her as she had her work in the morning as the new heiress of Wayne Tech.

But as he was getting ready to call in on her to see how she was doing, his danger senses were on high alert and it proved to be right when he ducked and heard the wish of what appeared to be a whip of all things flying over his head and where his neck would have been.

"Okay that is just weird... at least it ain't one of those damned Cerberus Dragoons!"

He turned and drew out his Vindicator and readied the Scope and had the Battle Rifle's Extended Barrel go forward and look about. The whip came at him again but he evaded that and decided to fire a concussion round. The blast was enough to stun and not outright kill but it seemed that his attacker had gotten the hint to not try going at him close up as he heard the person speak.

"My, my... you've got some serious skills."

Adam mentally groaned as he realized that he was dealing with a female attacker. The ONLY consolation he had was that it was not Talia after him again, whips, while kinky were not her style after all.

"All right, I'm counting to three for you to show yourself lady."

"No need handsome, I just wanted to see if you were what Lois Lane said you to be, and you certainly have the goods."

Adam rolled his eyes but kept his weapon trained at the voice's origin.

"Forgive me if I am not all that flattered, the last time I got complimented by a villain was when Talia Al Ghul tried to take my head off in her way of courting me."

The voice seemed to take a tone of annoyance.

"Talia huh? Figures that basic bitch would do that at some point...then again...losing the man we both want can do that."

Adam was surprised at that and then began to think back on all the files of villains Batman dealt with and soon it clicked. Before he could comment though the female showed herself...and boy it took a lot for him to not stare. the woman was decked out in black leather with some sections being a bit thicker for protection no doubt and possibly having armour plating and a hood of sorts that had cat ears and had a figure that pretty much put her as being the dark femme fatale type. The woman seemed to guess what was the cause of his silence as she took off the googles and then smiled at him seductively and then pulled the zipper down on the front of her outfit, exposing a GOOD deal of cleavage and all the way down to the navel.

 _(Wow...well one thing is for sure...she's not the kind to waste words.)_

"What's the matter Spectre? Cat got your tongue?"

Adam shook himself mentally and swore at the fact that his hormones were getting the better of him again.

"That's an odd statement coming from you of all people, Miss Selina Kyle, or do I have to call you Catwoman?"

Selina grinned and replied. while posing just a bit more.

"Call me whatever you like handsome...and I know how you look even without the hood and the armour."

"YouTube?"

"Oh yeah..."

Adam growled a bit and knowing that while technically a criminal, Selina was not in the realm of some of the more hard-core villains. So she was not high up there in the kinds of criminals he dealt with. In fact, if he was willing to hazard a guess, she and Kasumi would get along just fine if they ever met.

"Not to sound condescending or anything, but don't you have people and places to rob?" he asked.

"Normally yes, but right now I have other things in mind" Selina grinned.

Adam sighed and since she knew who he was he removed his Recon Hood and placed back his Vindicator which made Selina raise her eyebrows and he spoke.

"I already have an idea but if you think that I am going to fold like an accordion just because of the whole unzipping the good routine, then you're going to have to work a bit harder on that. As to why I am not shooting you or anything, I am merely here to help, it's either Batgirl or the cops' job to arrest you" he said sternly

"You're not going to arrest little ol me?" Selina asked in her best innocent kitten voice.

"Believe it or not, I actually am friends with some criminals, one of them is the best thief in the Galaxy where I come from, Kasumi Goto, a self-proclaimed Japanese girl with a serious case of kleptomania. I know you and you do have traits like my old friend in fact you two would make good friends."

Selina was surprised and smiled as she soon moved closer and spoke.

"Oh I see... so... care to have something to relieve the tension?"

Adam shook his head and replied.

"No thank you!"

"Oh? I'm not a bad cat am I? Or am I too much of a woman for you?"

Adam growled as his hormones were kicking into high gear again and he moved before Selina could react and grabbed her and placed her on a nearby wall and pressing in. Selina was caught a bit off guard by the aggressive action of Adam, Bruce never did that before and in truth, she was a bit turned on... actually she was turned on a lot since the Spectre was really a handsome guy up close and the slightly glowing lines of green added an exotic quality to him, the fact that his body was pressing on her own added to the whole thing. She looked at him and could see that he was REALLY doing his best to rein himself in and he soon spoke huskily.

"Oh believe you me Miss Kyle, right now there is a part of me that is DYING to get down and rut with you right now. In fact, said part is literally screaming in my ears in every volume setting you could think of. But you know what... I am not going to let it and why may you ask?"

Adam then stared at her intensely to the point that she did not even ask.

"Because I am not some asshole of a man who is going to treat women like dirt, even if they happen to be on the wrong side of the law. I was raised to respect women and I know you have had a hard life and do what you do for your own reasons. Reasons I am willing to respect, and I know you have a thing for Batman before he died so until you can look me in the eye and tell me you moved on then I am not going to do anything with you or to you. Call me a prude or old fashioned but I prefer to KNOW the woman I want to be in bed with BEFORE I get them into bed, so while I know you as Catwoman, I don't know YOU as Selina Kyle, good bye for now."

And with that he moved away and then placed his Recon Hood back on and then before Selina could react used a Flashbang to leave her alone on the roof.

Adam sighed as he got away and thought.

"First Talia...now Catwoman" he muttered to himself.

Adam then called the League and despite their initial assumption that he had encountered Talia again, he told them he had been visited by Selina Kyle.

"Great... first Talia, now Catwoman's after Adam too?" Helena groaned in frustration "Who's next? Poison Ivy? Harley Quinn? Killer Frost?" she asked out loud.

"Don't say that!" Dinah hissed "That's only gonna jinx us!" she warned.

"This can't get any worse" Karen muttered "What is it with every woman wanting to get into Adam's pants?" she asked "Aside from the obvious" she then stated for good measure.

"Maybe they just want bragging rights" Mari replied "It would be an incredible achievement for a woman to sleep with the only living male human left on earth" she said.

"Like we all want to" Kara muttered. Everyone gave her a deadpan look and she said "What?! I'm just saying like it is!" she said defensively.

"Regardless, we have to step up security protocols in case Talia, Catwoman or any other female supervillain decides to make a grab for Adam" Shayera ordered "Adam won't like it, but I'm sure he can understand the reasons" she said and everyone nodded their agreement.

 _Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum..._

Selina was shown to her cell and locked into it. The Asylum was much emptier thanks to Aresia's disease wiping out men in the world including many of Batman's Rogue's Gallery who were male and patients of Arkham, it was almost frighteningly eerie with the whole asylum being so quiet without the usual screams and wails of patients who were homicidal lunatics suffering severe mental illnesses.

"Hey! Selina! Over here!" shouted a familiar voice and Selina looked across from her cell to see Poison Ivy sitting in her cell watching her "How did it go?" the plant woman asked.

"How did what go?" Selina replied.

"When you tried to get into the Spectre's pants, dummy" Ivy said.

Selina sighed before replying "I could tell he wanted to" she replied "But... he refused and was kinda rough with me" she said with a slight smile "it was kind of a turn on when he got rough with me" she added.

"Maybe next time, you can bring me along, I've got one or two aphrodisiacs that will make him beg us to have sex with him" Ivy said with a smile.

Selina smirked and replied "You'd wanna share him? That doesn't sound like you at all" she stated.

"We can have turns with him if you'd like" Ivy said "But no way am I having a threesome with you!" she added.

"Yeah... Harley would be jealous" Selina grinned. Ivy choked and replied "Who told you that?!" she demanded. Selina started laughing raucously and asked

"So it's true? You've been sleeping up with Harley?" she laughed. Ivy spluttered indignantly which made the cat-thief laugh even harder at the plant-woman's indignation at the rumours of just how close she was with the Joker's widow.

…

To say Adam did not like the security protocols was like saying that the sun was a bit too bright. He was annoyed to the point that it was a wonder he did not explode like Mount Vesuvius. But he decided to accept it, what else could he do... now he had to wear something akin to a tracker unit on him at all times. And to add to that Barbara had suggested that this time he would have a pair of League members watching him if it ever happened again.

Having one of the League watching him was acceptable, but two was pushing it, though that did not have to happen yet. Right now he was currently taking a shower and getting into a jacket with a hoodie, pants, shoes, a sweat shirt and some other items. As soon as he was done and brushed his teeth he was greeted by Shayera at the door of his room. The Thanagarian looked at him and smiled a bit, though she kept herself a bit focused as she had forgone her usual gear and wore only a sleeveless white shirt, a green vest, a pair of simple cargo pants in green and simple combat style boots, with her Nth Metal mace nearby for use. Not the most interesting picture to saw the least with her mask still being on her, but it would do.

"Hey Shayera."

"Hey yourself...looks like you've had quite the day."

Adam groaned at that.

"Don't remind me... Talia was bad news enough, now Selina Kyle... this is ONE of the new reasons why I still feel that any straight man who thinks being the last man on Earth with only women for company is a dream come true, should have his head examined."

The redhead laughed a bit at that and decided that it was high time she got him to relax. There was no alcohol on the Tower and the stuff was only allowed on the Tower when there was something to celebrate about. And right now, there was not much as the rest of the League were on duty...and right now she was the only one who did not have a mission to deal with on her own accord. And right now... she was dying for a drink. Of course, she did not like the idea of drinking alone all that much no matter how peaceful that would have been for her. So as much as she KNEW she was tempting fate, she had an idea to get Adam to relax.

"Well then I think you need a drink, sadly though, there's no drop of alcohol here on the Tower right n ow... so that means a trip to the nearest watering hole on solid ground."

Adam looked at the winged warrior woman with a deadpanned expression and spoke.

"Let me see if I heard that right... you want me to go with you to a bar to drink... on a planet where I pretty much am wearing a neon sign on my head that says 'I'm the last man on Earth' and where every woman within a hundred yards will demand I sleep with them and get them pregnant?"

Shayera had to admit that he had a point there but she could not help but find this slightly amusing and nodded with a straight face.

"Yeah."

Adam shook his head and gave her the evil eye.

"You do realize what you're suggesting pretty much equates to you tossing me into a bar full of women which in turn sounds like someone tossing a side of beef into a pool full of hungry piranha? The very second I am seen I can bet there's going to be a riot."

"Relax, we're going to a bar no one even frequents, that should help."

Adam sighed, part of him wanted to say no...but he had to admit a drink sounded good...and with his implants, he could not get too drunk to begin with anyway... so as much as he felt that this was a BAD idea, what choice did he have?

...

Thankfully it seemed that Shayera was right on the money as the bar, well made and not the least bit seedy seemed to not have that many guests in it. The staff were nearby and naturally were female but thankfully even when they all gave him the stare they did not immediately rush him and try to drag him off and do who knew what to him, or try to either get him drunk, or just flirt the bejeesus out of him. It might have to do that he was with Shayera of all people and that must have sent them the signal of _'Look but don't touch'_. For that he was thankful at least as they sat down and she soon ordered a tequila with lemon and ice... Adam on the other hand...

"Undiluted absinthe please."

THAT got the people serving the bar to look at him as if he had lost his mind...even Shayera raised her eyebrow at that as the waitress spoke.

"U-Uh...are you sure sir?" she asked.

"Yeah, trust me, I've had worse."

As the waitress walked away the Thanagarian spoke.

"I'm not that big an expert on Earth drinks but absinthe...undiluted especially is a bit risky, sure they got rid of the bans but it's not a drink to take lightly" she said.

"Ever had ryncol?" Adam asked.

As she shook her head Adam grinned and replied.

"Good for you, that's a Krogan drink mind you, it's got enough potency to knock out at least an entire room full of people, that by the way is from a SMALL sample of pure ryncol. My student as it were, Grunt said ryncol hits aliens like ground glass...and he wasn't kidding. Even with my implants and my fairly tough constitution, I tried one glass of the stuff once after five shots, I pretty much was out of it for half a day. Another cocktail variant I tried made me lose it and wake up in the bathroom...thankfully without anything embarrassing on record. Closest drink to top that... Serrice Ice Brandy and pretty rare too. Only stuff I never tried was Asari Honey mead and marinades... better that I didn't since those are pretty high up there on the expensive wines list. Considering that...regular earth drinks are okay."

And he was not kidding as he downed the drink when it came in one gulp and did not even show any sing of being drunk. Shayera on the other hand smirked and decided to order some more drinks. They soon got into a bit of a drinking contest and chatted for a bit on many of his adventures with his crew...she could not help but laugh when he recalled a time he actually rolled a Volus down a stairwell because he was bad mouthing a Quarian who he accused of stealing from him when she did not at all.

"You really did that?" Shayera asked.

"Yep...you should have seen him cry out while rolling down the stairs. I might have gotten some bad reps with the Volus Protectorate for a while after that...but I did get over three to four million likes on the extranet, plus a lot of quarian fanmail for standing up to the Volus" Adam replied.

Shayera liked that a lot and they continued...of course...it was not long before...

"THERE HE IS!"

Adam groaned and looked to see an entire army of women now in the bar...all of them looking at him VERY intently...

"Well...there goes the neighbourhood."

Shayera growled audibly as she stood in front of Adam protectively and spoke to the mob of women "Back off ladies! Give the man his space!" she barked.

"Why should we?" a pretty brunette challenged "He's fair game" she said. Shayera palmed one fist in her hand and replied "In case it hasn't gotten through your brain, Adam and I are having some alone time getting to know each other, so kindly fuck off and let us finish our drinks in peace!" she said with a savage smile.

"Shayera, calm down" Adam whispered to the Thanagarian woman who looked at him and replied "I just don't want to see you torn apart by all these... 'women'! Who have nothing better to do other than bother you for sex!" she said savagely.

Adam sighed before speaking to the crowd of women "ladies, please excuse, my friend's manners, but I would like to have some alone time and I would like you to kindly give me my space" he said "I'd gladly extend the same courtesy to every one of you, so please do me the courtesy of giving me my space" he added with a firm tone.

The crowd of women looked too stunned to move, until the owner of the bar and older woman spoke "You heard the man ladies! Give the man his space and clear outta my bar!" she ordered "Don't make me get out Big Bertha!" she then said and she then pulled out a baseball bat with nails studded into the end of it for extra damage. Seeing the suspicious looking red stains on the weapon named Big Bertha had the crowd of women hastily leaving although one or two muttered some oaths about getting Adam to themselves for the night.

Adam sighed in relief before looking at the bartender saying "Thanks, Ma'am, I didn't fancy getting torn apart by all those women" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Usually, I get out Bertha to scare off drunk guys harassing young women" the bartender chuckled "Name's Berta by the way" she said introducing herself.

"We appreciate what you did for us" Shayera said gratefully.

Berta nodded and replied "I just don't see what the fuss is all about over your male friend" she replied "So what if he's the last male human on earth? We all gotta give him some space instead of hounding him all the time for mindless sex" she said.

"We appreciate it all the same" Adam said to her.

"I'll take you out the back way, just in case those girls are waiting to pounce outside" Berta said "If you come back next time, I'll make you get the speakeasy room upstairs so no-one can bother you, nobody knows it's up there" she added.

"I'll definitely come back then" Adam replied which made Berta smile and she lead them out the back way into the alleyway where they went unnoticed and headed back to the Watchtower.

After that...interesting bar episode, Adam was pleased that at least there were some women on Earth that had far better control of their hormones than the others. That did not mean that he was going to relax just yet though as he went back to the Armory and also to research new technology to help the League more. It was his best contributions apart from occasionally lending support to them in the field like before. Right now though he was in the mood to unwind and busy himself by tinkering with some new ship designs.

He was no ship engineer but he could make due and right now testing some of the models when Dinah Lance came into the room and she was wearing her regular clothing and she smiled a bit at him while he wore his regular Alliance Marine clothing.

"Heard about that little run in with the ladies in the bar...you okay?"

Adam nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to Bertha and Shayera I am... god at least she has a special room there so no one can find me. But I best stay away from the place until the heat dies down. The last thing I want is to be hounded even on my down time."

"I can imagine... so what exactly is on your mind and plans today?"

"Not much really, just running through the designs I have for some new transports...no matter how depleted the League is right now, some new heroes are coming in so having them housed is a good idea. Plus, I got to work on some new Hardsuits and some upgrades for the ones I have made."

Dinah smiled and decided to try something...risky, but would help Adam loosen up a bit more.

"Well, I am planning to go to a club and unwind a bit..."

Adam looked at the blonde beauty with a raised eyebrow and KNEW that the ONLY reason someone would tell him this was if they planned to take him along.

"...Why do I get the feeling that you are..."

"And I plan to take you along as well..."

Adam felt the urge to face palm himself and did not hesitate to follow through with that action and spoke...

"...going to take me along? Dinah, you KNOW what happened when I went to that bar with Shayera right? You and me going there into a club in public is about the same as me being a side of tuna being tossed to the sharks."

"Good analogy but I think I can handle that, plus I know of a club that has some very strict rules there...and I know them well enough to have good security. Come on, I want to unwind and I know that a dance is more my thing. Plus we can go early before the serious clients and customers arrive."

Adam looked at Dinah and wished he could say no, but the pout that the blonde bombshell threw his way was powerful enough to finally hit him like a sledgehammer to his self-control. he groaned and replied with a shake of his head.

"All right, fine...you win. But just so you know, if things go south when women see me, don't blame me."

Dinah smiled and soon headed off to get dressed, Adam on the other hand wondered just WHAT was he going to wear and soon he recalled the same outfit he wore on that little infiltration run WAY back in the Citadel when Maya Brooks had not revealed her true nature or that clone of him. He sighed and decided to type in the codes of the machine that made clothing and he dug into his memories on what he wore that day.

...

 _Hours later..._

The club on the ground was not yet fully open and had some customers, which naturally included women, the bouncers were all former MMA fighters who were female and had clean records and some of them knew Dinah very well. They recognized her in a sheer black dress with simple heels and long silk stockings and a white silk sash with a series of golden clasps. She had makeup on and was as stunning as ever. But then they recognized her date...and it was none other than the only living male on Earth, Adam Shepard and he was...well...very well dressed to say the least.

Adam took the time to clean up, shave any facial hair, bathe, and freshen up...hey he had to look nice after all. When he wore the clothing again he made Dinah look at him intently and she managed to blush at the fact that he REALLY looked good. He did likewise as she certainly filled up the dress nicely and he had to blush a bit at her looks and he spoke.

"You look great Dinah."

"And you really look handsome. Come on Adam...we'll be fine."

"Right, just don't be surprised if some of the women who are there ask to dance with me okay?"

She nodded and soon here they were, as she moved to the bouncers, it became clear that some of the nearby customers, all women were looking at Adam with awe, desire, lust and more... while they gave her glares but some were having... other ideas. She shook that aside for now and was allowed to pass by the bouncers who greeted her, with one of them a tall redhead named Roxxy spoke to her.

"Hey Dinah...nice move catching the Spectre...though I'd be careful, some of the ladies are eyeing him."

"Including you?"

"Heh, including me...but don't worry, you and me are old buddies so unless I am given the go ahead, your date's off limits."

Dinah grinned and soon they entered the club and soon the people inside were seeing her and eyeing Adam Shepard who sighed at this but kept his cool. he had been in worse spots than this though that hardly meant he was in a good mood at being stared at as he had NO doubt every woman was stripping him naked with her eyes and imagining who knew what. But he shrugged and smiled politely at them and soon he and Dinah were enjoying a nice meal brought by the waitresses who shyly asked to be allowed to take a Selfie with him. And Adam decided to agree with it along with Dinah and after the meal Dinah dragged him to the dance floor and despite his lack of proper experience began to get used to dancing with Dinah who did not hesitate to REALLY get close to him, much to his chagrin and her amusement.

But he did at least relax, that is until some of the women, who apparently were a bit smarter than the last bunch he met stepped forward and politely asked to dance with him.

He looked at Dinah and she nodded...though reluctantly as she sent the silent message that she was going to keep an eye on them so the women did not get too...grabby. And as soon as he was with the women, many of whom were dressed rather interestingly, he had a sneaking feeling that his analogy of him being a side of tuna tossed into a shark filled area was becoming a bit too real for comfort.

Dinah watched as each of the young women who politely asked Adam to dance with them carefully making sure that none of said women got too grabby and did nothing inappropriate. She knew that such jealous feelings weren't right, Adam wasn't some prize to be had even though he was the last male human on earth but she couldn't help but feel such feelings whenever women looked at the Spectre with lust and tried getting their hands on the man.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked and Dinah looked to see Roxxy standing beside her and replied "Just keeping an eye on my friend, that's all" she said before looking back at Adam who was currently dancing with a petite blonde woman.

Roxxy smiled and said "Haven't staked your claim yet?" she asked.

"No" Dinah replied "I want to, but I wanna take things slow with Adam, get him used to being in a world where he's the only male human alive" she said.

"I can understand that" Roxxy said "If we weren't friends, I'd certainly try my luck at getting into that stud's pants" she added as her eyes raked Adam's form and she licked her lips.

"Roxxy..." Dinah said in a low voice that she used when getting angry.

"Heh... just teasing ya" Roxxy grinned "Since you got to him first, I won't make any serious moves" she said "Quick question: how good is he in a fist fight?" she asked seriously.

"He's pretty good" Dinah replied "The training he went through in his own universe often against aliens who were much stronger than humans would make him pretty tough to fight" she said.

"Maybe Adam can show me and the girls some new moves" Roxxy remarked.

"You just want him to take his shirt off for you" Dinah accused.

"What makes you think that?" Roxy asked all too innocently. Dinah gave the redhead a deadpan look before Adam came over and asked for a drink which the bartender handed him a cold beer which he guzzled down and said "Well, I'm done" he panted "Those girls put me through the ringer" he said.

"Roxxy and I were just talking about you" Dinah said.

"Really? What for?" Adam asked.

"I was told that you were trained in hand to hand combat against aliens much stronger than humans" Roxxy explained "So if you had the time, would you teach me and the girls some moves?" she asked.

"If you're truly interested, I'd be happy to" Adam replied.

"All strictly professional in our gym" Roxxy replied "We won't make you take off all your clothing at all, I promise" she said as she crossed her heart.

Adam nodded before speaking to Dinah "Should we get outta here before any other women show up?" he asked.

"yeah, I suppose we should" Dinah replied "I'll take you out the back way, no doubt some broad will have texted all her pals and they'll be lining up at the door" Roxy said and she lead them out the back way.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3

Justice League of Amazons: Mass Effect

Chapter 3

…

Adam was busy in the shooting range in the Watch Tower with his Argus Assault Rifle and testing out the latest upgrades on it and soon placed it aside and decided to drop into the nearby library and catch up on some reading. But as he left the range he spotted Diana nearby looking down on Earth, namely at the Amazon jungle...with a look of sadness and nostalgia. Both of which increased when she looked over to Themyscira's location. He had a fairly accurate idea on why she was like this and decided that it would be best that he spoke to her. He walked over to her and stood next to her and spoke gently and with as much respect as he could.

"You look you could need a break Diana."

Diana looked at Adam and nodded, there was truth in his words, she had worked hard to deal with the stress of what happened long ago. Even though it had been months now the pain that resulted in Aresia's genocidal actions had not fully healed. Everywhere she went there were still stares of condemnation, disgust, and outright hatred directed at her, and her people. Not everyone gave her that look and some had in time forgiven her and in turn her people, but that did not mean that all of the looks vanished like that. And she could not blame them for their anger either since many innocent lives were snuffed out by Aresia. But it at times made her feel great depression and grief...

"I...just feel so tired."

"I can understand that...come on. Let's go take a break then."

Diana looked at him and saw that he was serious and decided not to argue with him and they left on one of the Javelins.

...

Later...

After he left a message to the others that he was going with Diana they took the Javelin to the Amazon forest and there they began to walk among the trees. Adam did not mind the place since he actually had undergone jungle training in the N7 training facility in Rio and compared to this it was nice to unwind in a place like this one though the two of them were careful of the wildlife. Adam wore a jungle teamed variant of N7 Defender Armor and carried his N7 arsernal of weapons while Diana was the same. Thankfully the animals were aware of Diana's presence and did not attack them and he had some food with him and decided to brew some herbal tea and place it into a cup and gave it to Diana as they walked through the place.

"Thank you Adam..."

"No problem...come on, a walk can help clear minds a bit."

They did so and Diana sipped the tea in her hands and thought back on everything and she looked at Adam who walked purposefully and calmly as she thought back on what she learned of him. The hard choices he made and the difficulties he had in his war with the Reapers, namely when it was only his crew, friends, allies, and some selected government and military officials who believed him. Everyone else thought he was insane or suffering from delusions and worse. Only for their doubts and false beliefs to bite them in the neck when the Reapers finally invaded and even when he tried to gain aid they did not offer it and he had to fight tooth and nail to gain aid...and finally he gave his life...his very being and self to end the terrors he faced.

She thought of her own struggles with the aftermath of Aresia's actions and finally spoke what was on her mind.

"I sometimes feel like all I have done is an uphill battle, I cannot blame those who hate me and my people for what Aresia did, as they are justified, but it reaches a point..."

"That you want to just leave and ignore it?"

Diana nodded shamefully at that and expected Adam to admonish her for such a belief, but she was surprised when he replied.

"I know how you feel...when I learned of the Reapers I did my best to try and ready myself and the galaxy for them. I felt it in my gut that they were real...and I was right. But at times trying to convince others apart from my crew, Anderson, Hackett and others, felt like I was trying to escape the event horizon of a black hole...or in another way of saying it...trying to make a stubborn mule leave the train tracks with the train coming. That got worse when I died for the first time after the Collectors destroyed the original Normandy, because at that time, I was trying to ask myself why should I keep fighting when I am just one man trying to warn the galaxy of a threat they think is just a myth. I mean...why should I keep risking my life, reputation, and more for people who just won't open their damned ears and LISTEN to the truth? Then...I think of all those who died...Ash...Pressley...Benezia, the people on the Citadel who died when the Geth and Saren attacked, and the crews of the Alliance fleet I sent to save Council. I owe them their lives, they died to fight the Reapers in their own way and if I turned away and let someone else take the slack...then I would be spitting on their graves and their sacrifices. I couldn't do that...so I kept fighting."

Adam and Diana arrived at a lake and they sat down on a nearby log and he spoke once more.

"It's hard...harder than anything to try and live with what we have to bear as soldiers, warriors, and more. But we have to for the sake of those who are not here. I kept fighting for those who were no longer with me because of the Reapers. I suffered because I truly wanted to defend the right of all life to live free and have a future. For you...forgive me if this sounds wrong or being overbearing...but for me, you have to keep fighting for the victims of Aresia's act."

He gently held Diana's shoulder and spoke again, still respecting her as a person.

"You are a compassionate and brave woman Diana, and you are honourable and just as well. You have a love for life and it no doubt hurts to know that so many died...and by the actions of Aresia no less. That is why you have to carry on, not merely to redeem your people and your ideals, but to give justice for those who died and show to others that you and your people are nothing like Aresia. It's never meant to be easy, and it is never meant to be painless, but it is something we have to do. I DO know there are those who have changed their views of you and your sister Amazons, and they are the start of the healing process. Don't give up your hope and faith in yourself, and know that there are people who support and trust you."

Diana smiled as she could tell that Adam meant every word that he said.

"Does that include you?"

And Adam nodded seriously and spoke with the same level of respect in his tone.

"Of course it does Diana, so buck up and don't give up."

Diana laughed at that and it seemed to ease the tension and she was happy for that.

"You know Adam, you can be quite the motivational speaker."

Adam chuckled a bit.

"I guess so, anyway you want to take a break and relax here before heading back to the Tower?"

Diana nodded and asked for a towel as she planned to go for a swim. Adam nodded and left, allowing Diana to finally go to the lake and remove her armor and gear and went swimming. Adam trekked back and managed to secure a towel, and since it took a while to get back to the ship he had no doubt it would be enough time for Diana to get herself cleaned up and so he trooped back to the lake. he was curious however where Diana was since he did not see her as he had no helmet. He moved around carefully and looked about for her and then decided to place the towel near her gear and leave a bit so she could dry up when she surfaced while he had his back turned.

Unfortunately the very moment he got up after placing the towel...Diana came up from the water...fully naked with only her bracers on...allowing Adam to see her. Adam blushed bright red and quickly turned around and was about to unleash a litany of apologies but his sudden movement made him slip and land on his back and he groaned, opening his eyes...getting a hell of an eyeful!

"Aw hell..." was all Adam could mutter as he saw Diana in the nude for the first time. Diana stood proudly before him unashamed of her nudity as she said "Adam... I didn't expect to see you so soon" she said.

Adam quickly closed his eyes and replied "I brought you your towel" he said with closed eyes.

Diana found the towel and wrapped it around her body quickly and said "You can open your eyes now" she said to the Spectre who opened his eyes and was relieved to see that Diana was wearing the towel.

"Why did you cover your eyes, Adam?" Diana asked as she knelt down beside the Spectre who couldn't help but stare at the Amazon's cleavage and got another glimpse of paradise as it heaved slightly.

"I didn't want to do anything inappropriate" Adam managed to say.

"Well to be fair I've already seen you naked" Diana pointed out "So fair's fair" she said.

"But the first time you saw me nude, you didn't get my permission to see me naked" Adam replied.

"neither did you" Diana pointed out which made Adam wince before saying "Well, next time how about we warn each other before we see either one of use naked" he said.

"Agreed" Diana replied "Can you give me some privacy? I need to get dressed" she said. Adam nodded and quickly got up and headed back to the javelin and soon after Diana returned wearing her armour once again.

…

After that...interesting forest trip...Adam was busy even more in trying to keep his hormones from getting the better of him when he was not in the mood for it. He guessed that coming from an all-female society then Diana was not that bothered by the idea of being naked, though he did wonder why she was not affected by the fact that she pretty much was nude before a guy. But he figured that she had a point since she had seen him naked already so no sense getting all bent out of shape.

Still, that coupled with his recent escapades was a test on his self-control as he was looking at the women of the League even more than before on more than one occasion. Part of his male side was REALLY telling him in very loud volumes that he should stop being so restrained and just enjoy it. But that was quickly silenced by his more morally driven side along with his personal belief that the ONLY time he would cut loose is when he was not only comfortable around the women and in better terms with them. And of course...when they were more trusting of him. It was a lot to ask but it was who he was at the core.

But for now though, he was happy to be taking a break from his workload on the Tower and currently working on writing on a book what was happening to him. Sure it sounded weird since he could do it on his Omni-Tool, but he figured doing this the old fashioned way was better. And it would be the best way to allow him to write in his full thoughts and ideas as well as keep it hidden. he finished his latest chapter and headed off to grab a drink and soon saw Kara getting ready for what appeared to be a trip back to the surface.

The blonde alien beauty smiled and greeted him.

"Hey there Adam."

"hello Kara...going somewhere?"

"yeah, going to visit Ma Kent. Have to make sure she is safe and make sure that she can keep the farm."

"Trouble?"

Kara gave a sad look and replied.

"Yeah, ever since Pa died, Ma can't keep the farm running all the time. She doesn't have the same skills as Pa did, I managed to convince her to hire some help to keep the farm working and make some money to keep it by cooking food and selling it. But she's older now you know? And she is alone so I do my best to go there when I have nothing else to do."

Adam gave a look of understanding at Kara's look and decided that maybe he could do something about that. he figured that getting enough funding would be in order as well as helping out if Martha Kent would let him. Since he was on good terms with Kara he had no doubt that the idea of him coming along with her would be appealing.

...

Adam's thoughts on the matter turned out to be right as Kara was pleased to have him come along, in fact had he not convinced her to lighten up her hug, she might have given him a case of cracked ribs. She apologized and soon they arrived at the farm and he loved the looks of the place. He greeted Martha Kent with a smile and being a gentleman which made the perky elderly lady smile. She reminded him a good deal of Karin Chakwas and he gave her his condolences for her loss. She smiled sadly at his action and thanked him. They spent time talking about her husband Jonathan and how they raised Clark, giving the Spectre greater insight on the now deceased Superman and how these people were instrumental in making him a hero and being the pillars who supported him. And in turn how he did what he could for Kara, who despite not liking her cousin's over-protectiveness at times loved him deeply for all he had done.

He felt sympathy for them and figured that he might as well find some means to give the elderly lady some form of aid in the area of finance and the like. he was able to help in the various tasks on the farm and Martha was pleased to have someone like him working in the place. He was certainly a handsome fellow, very polite, and honourable too. It was no surprise to the Kent matriarch that Kara had eyes on him. And in hindsight Adam was a good catch. Like everyone else who looked at Lois' interview of him Martha was impressed by his actions and also amused that despite being in what was every man's fantasy he had not done anything to take advantage of it.

That and what Kara told her of him when she visited gave the older woman an idea on how much self-control and respect he had for women. Though she had to admit that the man was certainly tough to resist being stuck on a space station with only women as company. They managed to have lunch and Kara accepted the chance to help harvest the crops and more later. With her powers it was going to be something of a snap and he helped by getting the tractor fixed...it was an older machine by who knew how many years to his reality's standard but it helped.

Naturally he had to remove most of his upper clothes and grabbed the tool box and worked on it, it took some time but he managed to unclog some of the pipes, clean the transmission and also locate some rusted wires. Why this thing did not get an overhaul he had no idea. But it would work once he got some replacement parts for it and also getting some new fuel and lubricant since the former was running low and the latter...was not going to be useful for much longer.

Still hearing about how the man got this thing to work made him realize that it had life left in it and was of sentimental value...he could relate to that, he used to hold on to the small Dog Tags his Dad had on him prior to him retiring from the Alliance Marines after getting injured in the line of duty and couldn't he healed properly on time. But his old man was a tough old cuss, hell he recalled that his Dad had a limb but was still a hard case in training recruits when he got sent to being a DI. Guess that was where he got his stubbornness as his mom told him once. But he had nothing but respect and love for his old man, and his father did likewise for him, which was why he made him to be a man of honour and a man of his word.

Something he carried all the way to being a SPECTRE...

He sighed and got out from underneath the tractor and saw Kara nearby wearing only a shirt and overalls...and he had to admit that she was not kidding when she said she looked good in a shirt and overalls. The fact that they showed her well-toned figure and more adds to the picture and while not as...large in the bust department as some of the other women in the League, she was hardly lacking and hers seem more attuned to her biological age of a teen and appeared to be full as well. The fact that she was currently lifting a hay bale easily on one hand added to the mix.

Adam shook his head at that, trying to get said thoughts out of his head and get up from where he was and was seen by Kara who smirked a bit and placed her hands on her hips.

"So that's where you were."

"Yeah, this tractor's old but it will still run, I might as well see if I can help get some new parts for it so Miss Kent doesn't need to spend too much money on it."

Kara nodded at that and smirked at him a bit more and spoke.

"You might need to shower first."

Adam nodded and they moved out of the barn to head back to the House...only for a massive deluge from the sky to hit them...a thunderstorm had had arrived and they were now covered in rain. The moved quickly to the House where Martha was busy getting her place ready for the storm a bit. they however had to stop under the nearby shed for the tractor if it rained when the rain increased. They got some shelter but the fact that Adam had his clothing soaked meant he would have to dry them later and was shivering from the cold as it was unexpected since the day was fairly warm earlier, Kara on the other hand was not as affected by the cold but now had wet clothing on her...all of which were clinging to her skin.

Kara then noticed that Adam was shivering slightly and asked "You okay there, Adam?" she asked out of concern.

"I'm fine" Adam replied "I'll warm up soon" he said.

Kara smiled as she got an idea in her head and she then said "Why don't I help you with that?" she suggested and before Adam could utter a word, she then hugged the Spectre and rubbed her arms and hands up & down his body making the man blush red as a tomato and he managed to speak "Kara? What are you doing?" he asked as he struggled to break free of the Kryptonian woman's embrace.

"Helping you warm up" Kara replied innocently.

"I can see that" Adam said "But you could have used some of your heat vision to warm me up" he pointed out.

"True" Kara admitted then her voice dropped to a sultry whisper "But then I wouldn't be able to touch you like this" she whispered and her rubs became firmer as though she were giving Adam a full body massage. Adam was having a hard time controlling himself and trying to break free of Kara's embrace, but it was futile and he reluctantly surrendered to Kara's embrace and soon he warming up and no longer felt cold but even he had warmed up Kara didn't let go of him.

Ma Kent then came into the room, saw how close Kara was to Adam and asked "Do I want to know what's going on here?" she asked teasingly.

"Nothing happened Mrs Kent! I swear!" Adam yelped as he struggled in Kara's grip who wasn't letting him go "Kara was just helping me to warm up" he explained and Kara nodded her agreement in an all too innocent manner. Martha seemed to smile as though knowing the real reason why Kara helped Adam warm up and said "Well, lunch is almost ready, so if you both want to change out of your dirty clothes and get dressed, come and have lunch" she said and she then gave Kara a wink which made Kara giggle and reluctantly released Adam from her embrace who looked quite relieved even though Kara could see the desire and want in Adam's eyes.

So Kara walked in front of Adam, adding a little extra sway to her hips making sure Adam's gaze was firmly fixed on her buttocks.

…

After that little trip down to the countryside thanks to Kara, Adam was back to dealing with donating his...seed to the cause. Only this time he was doing the donating in Italy of all places. Thus he had to be escorted by none other than Helena herself since she was more familiar with Italy than the others. The very moment it was known that he was coming to Italy, to his consternation as soon as he arrived, there was a HUGE government greeting with women all over the place, along with the newly elected Italian president who was a woman long with a newly reconstituted Italian armed forces and police force...all of whom were women.

Helena herself could not help but whistle at the greeting Adam got...

"Wow...you've gotten a greeting that pretty much beats anything I've seen."

Adam sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't remind me, let's get this over with before a damn riot breaks out."

Adam was pleased that at least the police and military personnel were professional enough in keeping the peace while he chatted with the President who had announced his arrival on their soil and her country's open arms policy regarding Adam and that he will be treated as a VIP and under the highest protection by her people. Adam decided to roll with it for now since they really were doing all they could for him and it would be an insult to refuse. He did however wear his Reckoner Knight Armor Hardsuit while the helmet was on his right arm and carried a newly constructed Phaeston Assault Rifle, a Krysae Sniper Rifle, his Predator Heavy Pistol, and a Eviserator Combat Shotgun.

Once they got to the sperm bank that he was going to be doing his donating, he made sure to scan the place to remove any cameras as he was in NO mood for a repeat of what happened last time. The public had seen enough of him as far as he was concerned and no way was he planning on adding new material for them to look at. of course this was something that made many of the female staff groan as they were really hoping to see him again, even Helena was none too happy about it, but she decided that this could wait.

It took some time but at least it was over though Adam was none too pleased with the idea of having to take off his Armor and weapons and then having to put them back on again, not something he liked doing unless he was in a combat situation. Of course it had to fill up a number of cups and it was something he was none too happy about. Still if it helped stabilize the population of the country of Italy who was he to say no? As soon as he was fully dressed he was taken away from the Sperm bank whose staff treated his seed like it was the most precious liquid ever and considering the situation, it was. The military and police escorted him and Helena to the hotel they were staying in and while they did remain professional, it did not mean that none of them were checking him out.

As soon as they got him to the hotel he sighed and sat down, with him getting the full presidential suite courtesy of the Italian government, the only thing that came to blowing the lavish opulence of the place was his apartment that was in the Citadel courtesy of his old boss and father figure in the N7 Academy David Anderson. As he sat down he thought over of changing into his regular street clothing and taking a break but kept in mind what could happen if he was seen.

Helena was nearby at least and despite how much she would have wanted it, had decided to give Adam his space and take a smaller but closer room in the suite. But right now she was out of her outfit and in some good old fashioned street clothing and all were well made and comfortable as well.

"You okay Adam?"

Adam sighed and replied.

"Not really...all of this is really too much, I'm not saying that the welcome or the treatment was bad, but I am a solider, not some God or something."

Helena smiled a bit and decided to help him relax a bit and did so by massaging him a bit, it was actually a good move as the tension melted from Adam, he could feel the tension bleed out and he was happy for it. As soon as she was done, he gave her a smile of appreciation for what she did.

"Thanks Helena..."

"Heh, you're welcome...by the way, there's a good private restaurant I know of...and before you complain, I happen to know the owner there, and she happens to be a god friend of mine, she'll make sure we're not disturbed. I'll make a call for some plain clothed backup if it will make you feel better."

Adam sighed a bit and hoped that this would work out as Helena picked up the phone and spoke to the president and after some time Helena told him that they were all good and thus they headed down. She had already ridden her bike to the hotel's VIP garage and after she managed to get him a helmet to hide his identity they were off. It took them at least an hour or so before they got to a three story building that was the restaurant that Helena's friend out. The friend turned out to be an elderly but still vibrant and strong woman who was no doubt the Queen of the Kitchen, the woman greeted Helena with a truly warm smile and Helena replied in kind as the two conversed with one another in Italian. Helena introduced him to her and there the elderly woman looked at him and smiled a bit more in approval and spoke to Helena who blushed a bit.

Adam naturally did not get involved with the discussion and was soon ushered by the staff who were also women who blushed at him to a nearby table and Helena disappeared for a bit but came back later with a smile on her face.

"I was able to ask Ma'am Gianova to let us stay in the third floor for privacy and she will make sure that she and her staff will not speak of us being here unless we agree to it. So for now we will have the third floor to ourselves."

"That's nice...so what do you have in mind Helena?"

She smiled and soon they were in the third floor and now being served some very well cooked and made Italian food and while still wearing her regular clothing Helena was certainly a sight and she soon had a plan in mind as she managed to get some oil up into the room and a couch of all things. Adam raised her eyebrows at this and she soon explained.

"I asked them to let me have some privacy here in giving you a massage with some olive oil to relieve the tension...think of me as your personal masseuse for today Adam."

Adam blushed at that idea and spoke to her.

'Are you sure about that?"

"Yes and don't worry, I do know what I am doing, besides, you need to unwind before we go back to whatever it is the world needs us to do...though in your case we already know what they need from you. Now let me get things settled and get dressed for the occasion shall we?"

Adam could tell that there was nothing he could say to dissuade the Italian beauty and he nodded and soon after a few minutes she came back with some towels for him to wear while she did her work. Adam groaned mentally at this as he just KNEW that he was going to be tested once more but this time by Helena.

Adam and Helena ate their meal in comfortable silence. The feast was sumptuous and filling and by the end of it, Adam was feeling very full.

Helena then stood Adam and bade him undress so she could begin her job as a masseuse, Adam sighed before leaving to get undressed even he could feel the brunette beauty's eyes on his back but he quickly got undressed and wrapped his lower half in a towel and laid himself on the couch on his front.

Helena then applied a few drops of the olive oil to his back and gently began kneading the flesh, Adam gave a groan of pleasure as he felt all the tension leave his muscles and he slowly relaxed as Helena's smooth firm hands massaged his body. Helena was enjoying herself as she massaged Adam's back feeling every muscle beneath her hands and she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this as she relished the feel of Adam's body beneath her hands.

Helena was tempted to carry her hands lower to Adam's waist but she refrained from doing so as she wanted to get to know Adam more instead of trying to get into his pants.

"You like that?" Helena then asked Adam who gave a grunt of confirmation and replied "Yeah, it feels really good" he said drowsily as Helena's hands worked their magic on him.

"Well, maybe you can repay the favour once I'm done" Helena suggested. This made Adam raised his head to look at her and ask "Seriously?" he asked.

"All strictly professional" Helena replied reassuringly as her hands rubbed a sensitive spot which made Adam groan and let his head fall back down again.

Soon afterwards, Helena finished and made Adam sit up and get dressed in his clothes while she went to get undressed although she was sorely tempted to just strip right in front of Adam and let him see her au naturel.

Helena then got undressed and re-entered the room with a towel covering her body from the chest down to her thighs and she laid herself on the couch and let Adam repay the favour. Adam was a little hesitant to touch Helena's body when she peeled off the towel to reveal her back to him and she lay down on her front and gave him the go-ahead.

Adam sighed and began his work; he was a little clumsy but Helena didn't seem to mind his touch if the way she moaned appreciatively was anything to go by.

"Oh man that feels good!" the Italian brunette moaned "It feels like I'm melting away" she said.

"That might be a bad thing" Adam muttered as he struggled to contain himself as he kneaded the flesh on her lower back and he almost let his hands stray down further towards the hem of the towel to peel it away. Helena seemed to notice and said "I've already seen you naked, so it would be fair if you saw me naked" she said "Fair's fair after all" she added with a smirk in her voice.

"Don't tempt me, Miss Bertinelli" Adam replied sternly which made Helena chuckle in response and say "We're both adults here, Commander Shepard, there's nothing wrong with having a little fun with each other" she said.

"I don't doubt that, but what would the others think if they found that I slept with you?" Adam reasoned which made Helena rethink what she just said and replied "Yeah, I guess that would be pretty selfish of me to just seduce you right here and have my wicked way with you" she said.

Helena then got dressed and they headed back to the hotel.

…

Adam was busy taking stock of the latest repairs done to some of the Hardsuits that he had built for the League. One thing was for sure, even with the severe decrease in criminals, the League got a lot of work to do and right now he was also busy keeping himself as top shape and more than ready for the trials as a hero in his own right. So far the repairs were not that difficult and he was also going to run some work on the new barriers that he planned to work on. he also knew that he was soon going to report to...donation duty in Brazil of all places. he recalled his time in the N7 training area in Rio so this was not that bad.

The one thing that was interesting in the region was that with the severe loss of so many male criminals crime in the area was down in a very surprising way. But that hardly meant that it was all smiles for the people there as new criminals were taking root, more than most likely females. As for him, the new Government in Brazil was asking for him to come to their country and donate his seed. The latest report from STAR Labs and Felicity was encouraging as there were now more male births and these children were showing greater immunity to the disease, and so far the new airborne vaccine was showing promise.

However, a new form of crime was appearing...trafficking in male children. It made sense that male children were now so precious that anyone who had a male child would have to protect her child zealously and make sure that he was not taken. This was the exact reversal of the old trend of women being trafficked, it was now men. And that made the Spectre shake his head in annoyance as he was now going to be escorted by Fire or rather Beatriz who was a former super model, turned secret agent and spy, and now a meta-human heroine. The beautiful Brazilian was happy to be working with the League though she was not alone as her long-time friend Ice was with her. The reason they were part of it now was because of the fact that Mari had known of them and was actually on good terms with the two and as such, they were now part of the League.

And she was now his escort to the place, and since she was a former government agent who had a good record with her home country she was able to get permission to have security around Adam which the government agreed to.

He gave her a nod of greetings as the emerald haired and eyed Brazilian beauty walked over to him with a smile of her own.

"How are you Adam?"

"I am fine...though this is not something I am looking forward too all that much."

"I suppose but I will be helping you there and I will make sure that nothing bad will happen."

Adam could tell that Fire was sincere and he trusted the League a bit more alongside Felicity and he was currently wearing once again his regular N7 Armor and carrying a Particle Rifle, a Geth Sniper Rifle, M-77 Paladin, and a Katana Shotgun. Fire was soon going to be among the new users of a Hardsuit that he would need to upgrade to handle her powers. But that can wait as he arrived in the capital and was greeted well by the government and was soon escorted by the military...though in this case, they actually did the famed festival of Brazil to welcome him and they selected all of their most attractive and fit dancers for the performance. Adam had to admit that they really pulled a fast one on him but that hardly meant that he did not appreciate the gesture. It however made it hard for him to do his work when all the dancers were giving him seductive smouldering looks.

That did not sit well with Fire though she kept her cool and understood why herefellow country women were giving Adam one hell of a show, thankfully they did not try to take advantage of him and soon he was off to the sperm bank and was now dealing with the fact that he had a LOT of cups to fill and like before he scanned the place with his Omni-Tool to remove the cameras for privacy's sake. It was not something that the women in the place wanted and the same could be said for Fire as well, but they decided to respect his privacy.

After a few hours and placing the cups into the hands of the staff and bidding them farewell, he and Fire were able to take a break though Fire's definition of break included taking him to one of the private beach areas on Brazil that she knew of, no doubt in her career as a model. Once they got to the place there appeared to be a rather nice beach house there and Fire spoke with a smile.

"I called in ahead to have this place arranged and off grid for us to use while we are here in Brazil. Fully stocked and supplied as well as it having a private power supplies and its own water and communications network and also happens to have security on it as well as a private internet line. Sound okay?"

Adam nodded as the place was certainly nice to look at and he smiled at the chance to cut loose and rest, though he was still worried about keeping himself under control when with Fire. he was well aware of her skills and powers, both in regards to her fire abilities and as an experienced spy, and how she had become capable enough to be in the League, he respected that and her fiery upbeat personality was interesting as well as fitting to her being who she was. It was also the fact that she was quite well formed and figured that made him stare at her...he shook his head at that and decided to focus on enjoying the down time...hopefully while keeping his hormones under control.

It was always, ALWAYS an uphill battle for him to keep his hormones when in the presence of the League ladies and the fact that they flirt with him whenever they could, but he did take into heart that at least they were not going to extremes to bed him and were taking the time to get to him as much as he was working hard to get to know them. The two of them enjoyed some nice tea and also some good food before Fire decided to go to the beach and asked him to come along and he did so wearing only a pair of shorts which would have to do while Fire was getting dressed.

"God I hope that she is not going to try the nudist routine on me all of a sudden."

"Here I come!"

And soon Adam turned to see Fire down with her hair doing a pony tail and wearing a two-piece swim suit made with a combination of black and emerald green cloth that appeared to be silk and the swim wear was able to cover the important parts but still showed the former model's still well-toned and very well proportioned lush figure as well as her bust.

She smiled at him and did a slight spin to let her be seen by him in every angle and she saw that he LIKED what he saw and she loved that.

It was not long before she decided to ask him to place some tanning lotion on her as she placed a towel down on the sandy beach after they had spent some time swimming and also playing a bit of beach volley ball though he was not a good player, and sharing a nice fruit drink.

"Hey Adam...care to put some sun screen on me?"

Adam blushed hard as Beatriz asked that question and he was trying to come up with an excuse to not put his hands on the woman and he was failing to come up with a reason and so he reluctantly began to apply some sunscreen lotion to the Brazilian beauty's back and it certainly didn't help matters when she gave an appreciative moan as she felt his hands on her back and commented "You have nice strong hands" she remarked flirtatiously.

"Thank you" Adam replied modestly feeling the blood pound in his ears as he struggled to contain himself as the more primitive male side of him screamed at him to make a move on the Brazilian beauty before him. After applying the last of the sunscreen to Beatriz's back, she then unclipped her bikini top much to Adam's surprise and she laid down on her front to tan herself.

Beatriz then noticed the heavy silence and asked "is something wrong, Adam?" she asked the Spectre who replied "No! Nothing's wrong!" he said a little too quickly and quickly turned away in case Beatriz decided to sit up and face him without her top on.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
